Sayap cahaya
by wake33
Summary: Zaman dulu, terdapat tiga clan besar yang bertarung satu sama lain... Hingga salah satu clan misterius menghentikan perang tersebut dan orang itu mempunyai sayap putih. Clan tersebut adalah Uzumaki. Rumor, Clan Uzumaki menghilang eksistensinya. Dan muncul saat dunia diambang kehancuran!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Semua chara naruto yang ada di cerita ini bukanlah punya saya, tapi chara naruto itu punya masashi kishimoto.**

Warning: Gaje, abal2, temanya pasaran, dan sebagainya, femnaru...

Selamat membaca!

Prolog

Di dunia ini terdapat dua sisi yang saling bertolak belakang. Baik dan jahat, jelek dan cantik/tampan, pintar dan bodoh, jujur dan pembohong ulung, putih dan hitam, daan sebagainya. Salah satu sisi tersebut mustahil dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini. Dua sisi tersebut terus berbentrokan satu sama lain, membuktikan siapa yang mendominasi. Namun, tidak selamanya orang baik itu baik, tidak selamanya orang jahat itu jahat, dan begitupun yang lainnya. Semua tergantung kondisi dan situasi serta alasan tertentu. Penindasan, penyiksaan, itulah yang dialami oleh remaja perempuan dengan dengan tinggi cuma 160 cm. Dia mendapat makian, hardikan, lemparan batu, dan umpatan. Namun, anak tersebut hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Nampak tidak ada yang iba pada anak itu. Dia menunduk menatap tanah dan kakinya. Dia sangat sedih karena diperlakukan seperti penjahat yang dosanya tidak diampuni.

'Apa salahku?'

'Kenapa aku harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?'

'Kapan penderitaanku berakhir?'

'Kapan aku bisa bahagia?'

'Aku sudah tak kuat mendapat perlakuan seperti sekarang' Batin anak itu dengan polosnya, hatinya menangis, menjerit, dan terasa sakit. Dia sudah tidak kuat menahan penderitaan yang ia alami. Ia memegang kalung kristal putih yang digantung di lehernya.

"Pergi kau penyihir!"

"Penyihir terkutuk, pergi kau! Kami tidak sudi kau tinggal disini!" "Enyahlah dari kami, penyihir brengsek!" Teriak semua warga sambil melempari batu dan pisau ke remaja itu. Mereka mengeluarkan perkataan yang sangat menyayat hatinya. Remaja itu tidak peduli tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan bekas sayatan pisau yang selalu hampir mengenai dirinya. Kedua tangannya menggengam erat kristal tersebut. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata berwarna saphire miliknya tersebut. Kristal itu perlahan bersinar terang. Punggung anak itu muncul sepasang sayap transparan berwarna putih. Ia pun terbang menuju langit dan pergi dari kota itu selamanya dengan perasaan kecewa dan rasa sakit yang susah dilupakan di dalam benaknya

Siapa sebenarnya remaja tersebut? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya nanti.

Insyallah chapter 1 akan segera di post


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua chara yang ada di cerita ini milik** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1

Kota Konoha merupakan kota yang sangat damai, dimana penduduk non-penyihir dan penyihir saling tegur sapa dan semacamnya . Kota Konoha mempunyai hutan yang sangat menakutkan yang bernama hutan kematian. Hutan tersebut sangatlah menakutkan, sehingga para penduduk non-penyihir dan penyihir tidak berani pergi ke sana sendirian. Namun di sana ada remaja laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dengan style seperti pantat ayam dan mempunyai sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam. DIa sedang berlatih dengan keras, terbukti dengan beberapa pohon yang gosong akibat serangan pria tersebut. Nama pria tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia merupakan penyihir jenis panah dan juga pengguna pedang katana.

"Hah…hah…hah… Akhirnya aku berhasil menguasai teknik memanah sambl menggunakan flash step tingkat satu." Gumamnya sambil memegang busur panahnya yang berwarna hitam tersebut. Dia pun bersender di batang pohon yang belum gosong di dekat tempatnya berdiri. Sambil menikmati semilir angin yang sangat menyejukkan, ia memikirkan ucapan kakaknya yang telah membantai clan Uchiha tanpa ampun saat ia masih berumur tujuh tahun.

 **5 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada saat clan Uchiha dibantai. Seorang remaja pria yang mengenakan topeng hitam polos dan jubah dengan motif tiga tomoe sedang memegang sebuah katana beraura kelam. Dia menatap kosong satu-satunya rumah yang belum dia singgahi, rumahnya sendiri. Jari telunjuk orang itu mengarah ke pintu masuk rumahnya. Sebuah energy hitam berkumpul di ujung jari telunjuknya, memadat hingga membentuk bola kecil .**

" **Dark explosive ball" gumam remaja itu dengan nada lirih. Bola hitam itu melesat dengan pelan menuju pintu itu. Saat bola itu menyentuh pintu, ledakan kecil pun terjadi. Asap mengepul menghalangi pandangan remaja itu. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia memasuki rumah itu. Setelah melewati asap tersebut, ia melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang minum teh dengan santai. Remaja itu menatap lirih pemandangaan yang tersaji di depannya.**

" **Itachi, rupanya kau memilih konoha, ya?" ucap ayah remaja itu yang bernama Fugaku dengan nada datar. Fugaku sudah menduga bahwa Itachi akan memilih Konoha. Sedangkan sang ibu tersenyum menenangkan remaja itu yang merupakan anaknya.**

" **Ayah… Ibu… Maafkan aku," ucap lirih remaja itu dengan penuh penyesalan. Hatinya begitu sakit karena harus membunuh kedua orang tuanya demi tidak terjadi peperangan di kota konoha yang begitu dia cintai ini.**

 **Di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah anak kecil yang mengenakan kaos hitam dengan lambang khas clan uchiha berlari menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan cemas dan takut karena distrik clan Uchiha yang tiba-tiba sunyi. Sebelumnya samar-samar ia mendengar suara jeritan yang berasal dari arah rumahnya. Maka dari itu, ia berlari dan berharap agar keluarganya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Nama anak itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Saat berada di depan rumahnya, ia melihat pintu rumahnya hancur tak tersisa. Ia pun melesat memasuki rumahnya dan ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal.**

" **A-aniki?" ucap Sasuke kecil tak percaya melihat sosok di depannya.**

 **Ia berharap bahwa ini bukanlah kenyataan.**

 **Ia berharap bahwa ini hanyalah ilusi belaka**

 **Namun, ia tahu bahwa di depannya adalah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan.**

 **Matanya menatap horror saat sosok aniki melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke tempat Sasuke kecil berdiri. Sasuke menatap shock saat melihat seringai sadis tercetak di bibir sang aniki. Matanya melebar saat sang aniki atau Itachi menghilang dan muncul di depannya sambil menghunuskan katananya ke leher Sasuke.**

" **Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketakutan. Ia tidak sengaja menatap mata merah Itachi dengan tomoe tiga.**

" **Karena aku hanya menguji kemampuanku," ucap Itachi dengan nada datar. 3 tomoe di matanya berputar dengan cepat. Ia menggunakan salah satu kemampuannya, sihir ilusi dengan bantuan matanya, Sharingan. Ia menanamkan sebuah ilusi di memori ingatan Sasuke bahwa dialah yang membantai clan Uchiha, termasuk membantai ibu dan ayah mereka, dengan alasan hanya untuk menguji kemampuannya dan dia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke terlalu lemah sehingga dibiarkan hidup dan dia berpesan agar Sasuke menjadi lebih kuat jika ingin membalas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Setelah itu, Itachi menghilang dan sasuke kecil ambruk,**

Mengingat dirinya begitu lemah pada saat itu membuat ia kesal aja.

Ia pun tersentak kaget tatkala mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari arah barat hutan. Karena penasaran, ia melesat memasuki hutan tersebut.'Apa itu?' batin Sasuke sambil berlari mendekati asal sumber suara ledakan tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, ia telah sampai di lokasi ledakan tersebut. Ia melihat seorang remaja perempuan dengan surai pirang yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya ditengah-tengah kawah yang lumayan besar. Namun yang membuat Sasuke shock adalah remaja perempuan itu mempunyai sepasang sayap putih yang sangat indah. Ia masih ingat ucapan ayahnya sebelum meninggal bahwa seorang penyihir yang bisa membuat sepasang sayap merupakan penyihir tingkat tinggi. Dia menatap sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon tumbang dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Ia terkejut melihat sayap tersebut berubah menjadi partikel cahaya yang perlahan menghilang.

'Sepertinya perempuan ini bertarung melawan seseorang' batin Sasuke berspekulasi setelah meli8hat sekitarnya. Ia pun turun ke kawah tersebut dan menggendongnya ala bridal style lalu berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya ke rumah sakit.

Di langit-langit…

Terdapat sekelompok orang bertopeng tengkorak sedang terbang di langit. Mereka sedang terbang ke markas mereka. Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam polos.

"Hahahaha aku begitu menikmati pertarungan dengan perempuan itu. Dia lumayan hebat," ucap sosok bersayap berwarnaa hitam dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Fufufu siapa tadi yang hanpir mati," sindir sosok bersayap biru laut. Saling balas ledekan pun terjadi hingga seorang sosok bertindik berteriak dengan tegas, "Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini!" Mata berpola riak menatap tajam dua soosk yang bertengkar tadi. Tekanan energy yang sangat pekat pun dirasakan oleh dua sosok itu.

"A-ampun leader," ucap sosok bersayap biru dan sosok bersayap hitam dengan nada ketakutan. Mereka membatin dalam hati bahwa sosok leader mereka sangat menakutkan. Setelah leader dari sekelompok sosok itu turun tangan mendiamkkan dua dari mereka, mereka pun terbang melesat menuju markas mereka.

Dua puluh menit kemudian,Sasuke membawa sesosok remaja perempuan yang tadi ia temukan di hutan kematian telah tiba di rumah sakit. Kini sosok remaja perempuan itu sedang dirawat secara intensif. Sementaara itu, Sasuke duduk di ruang tunggu dekat tempat remaja itu dirawat. Di dalam hatinya, ia terus bertanya-tanya siapa yang dilawan oleh sosok perempuan tersebut. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah kakaknya karena ia sempat melihat api hitam berukuran kecil yang membakar dahan kecil di dekat kawah tersebut.

Setelah menunggu tiga puluh enam menit lamanya, akhirnya keluar sesosok dokter bergender perempuan dan menghampiri tempat Sasuke berdiri dan langsung bertanya, "Apa anda yang membawa sosok perempuan itu?"

"Hn, ya" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Sebelumnya kami berterimakasih kepada anda karena langsung membawa perempuan itu ke rumah sakit. Jika ia tidak segera dibawa ke sini, mungkin nyawanya menghilang." Ucap sosok dokter itu diiringi senyuman tipis.

"Apa maksudmu, dok?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Begini, perempuan itu kekurangan darah dan juga kami menemukan sebuah batangan hitam yang berada di dadanya dan hampir mengenai jantungnya. Dan juga, perempuan tersebut terlalu memaksakan diri mengeluarkan energy GS. Kau pasti tau jika seseorang mengeluarkan GS secara berlebihan dan melebihi kemampuan maksimalnya." Ucap sang dokter. "Apa perempuan itu mengalami pertarungan?" Tanya dokter melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"Hn, saya tidak tau," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Namun hatinya bertanya-tanya, 'Kenapa perempuan itu diserang?' batin Sasuke penasaran. Namun wajahnya tidak tersirat bahwa ia penasaran.

"Oh ya dok, biaya rumah sakitnya siapa yang bayar?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia berharap agar bukan dia yang bayar karena dompetnya menderita kanker atau kantong kering.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku yang bayar," ucap seseorang dengan nada seperti orang tua yang berwibawa. ORang tersebut berada di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan matanya melebar saat melihat pemimpin kota ini. Ia pun memberi hormat kepada sosok pemimpin tersebut. Sasuke sangat lega mendengar bahwa bukan ia yang membayar biaya rumah sakit. Pasalnya ia tahu bahwa hanya pend uduk asli kota konoha yang dibebaskan biaya rumah sakit saat berobat ke sana.

"Sarutobi-sama, arigatou gozaimasu." Ucap Sasuke sambil berojigi. Sosok pemimpin yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke pun menegakkan badannya lagi.

"Mari kita tunggu perempuan itu ."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke dengan kosakata favoritenya. Sementara sosok Hiruzen pun tersenyum melihat uchiha terakhir tersebut sedikit peduli dengan orang lain. 'Ku harap Sasuke berubah, Itachi.' Batin Hiruzen sembari mengingat jasa-jasa kakak Sasuke yang banyak membantunya.

'Aku penasaran kenapa Itachi membantai clan Uchiha.' Sampai detik ini Hiruzen tak habis pikir kenapa Itachi membantai clannya sendiri. Namun yang ia tahu Itachi melakukan semua ini dengan alasan yang jelas.

Sosok remaja perempuan itu dibawa ke kamar nomor 302 yang berada di lantai lima. Hiruzen dan Sasuke mengikuti perawat yang mendorong kasur yang ditempati remaja itu. Kamar yang berada di lantai lima merupakan kamar VIP, yang dimana kamar tersebut untuk orang-orang elit yang dirawat di kamar VIP tersebut. Setelah sampai di kamar yang dituju, mereka masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi dekat kasur tempat pasien. Mereka pun menunggu remaja tersebut sadar.

Sasuke melihat sosok remaja perempuan itu secara intens. Mukanya yang polos saat tidur, rambut panjang yang berwarna kuning yang sangat indah menurut Sasuke, postur tubuhnya yang sangat err…sexy serta tanpa lupa kulitnya yang putih seputih susu. Sementara Hiruzen tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang ooc menurutnya.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, sosok tersebut membuka matanya secara perlahan. "Ugh, ini dimana," ucapnya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia bingung karena setahunya ia terbang dan diserang oleh sekelompok misterius yang ingin mengajaknya bergabung, namun ia mampu merasakan niat jahat dari mereka. Ia pun menolak ajakan mereka lalu ia diserbu oleh aneka serangan dari kelompok tersebut, namun sekarang ia berada di ruang serba putih, 'Apa aku tertangkap?' batinnya. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan tidak mampu digerakkan.

"Kamu berada di rumah sakit Konoha, dobe. Gitu saja tidak tahu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Sementara sosok perempuan tersebut kesal dengan Sasuke karena menyebut dirinya dobe, padahal kenal aja belum.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku dobe?" Tanya perempuan tersebut yang ingin member bogem mentah ke Sasuke namun begitu mau bangkit dari tidurnya, ia merintih kesakitan karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya serasa diestrum. Sedangkan Sasuke mengejek perempuan itu dobe lagi.

"Dasar dobe"

"Apa maksudmu, teme! Namaku bukan dobe!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Do—" ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh Hiruzen yang bermaksud melerai pertikaian ia tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang serasa sudah akrab satu sama lain.

"Cukup Sasuke, sebelumnya saya memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi, pemimpin kota ini. Namamu siapa, gadis manis?" ucap sekaligus Tanya Hiruzen kepada perempuan itu.

"Nama saya adalah Naruko Uzumaki, saya tinggal di kota Himazuki." Jawab perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah seorang Uzumaki. Hiruzen tersentak kaget mendengar marga perempuan itu. "Ka-kau adalah Uzumaki?" Tanya Hiruzen memastikan bahwa yang ia dengar tidak salah. Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Selamat datang di kota konoha, salah satu clan yang mendirikan kota konoha, clan Uzumaki." Mendengar itu membuat Naruko dan Sasuke terdiam sementara memproses info. Setelah selesai memproses info dari Hiruzen, Sasuke dan Naruko berteriak.

"Apa!"

Keesokan harinya…

Setelah Naruko sadar dan di check kesehatannya dan dinyatakan sehat, ia pun keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia juga diberi sebuah apartement oleh sang pemimpin konoha juga dimasukkan ke Sakura chuugakkou, salah satu sekolah penyihir elit. Namun di sekolah itu bukan hanya belajar sihir namun belajar tentang ilmu alam dan ilmu social. Naruko ternganga saat sampai di depan sekolah Sakura Chuugakkou. Di depan gerbang, terdapat bunga mawar dan bunga matahari yang ditanam dalam jumlah banyak. Gedung tersebut sangatlah apik. Naruko tau bahwa sekolah ini dilindungi kekkai yang mampu menahan daya ledak nuklir.

"Dasar dobe, jangan terpukau dulu."

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia benci membuat Naruko jengkel setengah mati, "Apaan sih teme, dasar pantat ayam gak jelas," balas ejek Naruko. Kakinya dilapisi aura GS dengan intensitras yang sangat banyak. Saat dia berlari dengan cepat akibat aura GS, angin berhembus dengan kencang hingga membuat debu berterbangan menghalangi pandangan para murid yang ingin masuk ke melebar saat melihat Naruko menghilang dari pandangannya. Flash step level 3, teknik itu dikuasai oleh para guru dan para tentara pangkat letnan. Sedangkan flash step level 4, hanya dikuasai oleh pemimpin kota sebelum Hiruzen, Senju Tobirama. Ia tahu bahwa itu flash step level 3 yang digunakan oleh Naruko karena ia bisa melihat walaupun secara samar-samar. 'Sekuat apa kau Naruko' batin Sasuke sedikit iri dengan salah satu skill yang digunakan oleh Naruko.

Sedangkan para murid shock melihat orang yang tidak mereka kenal menghilang secara tiba-tiba..

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Di-dimana dia?"

"A-apa itu!"

"Ce-cepat sekali"

Begitulah reaksi para murid yang melihat kemampuan . Namun seseorang yang melihat aksi Naruko menyeringai

"Salah satu prodigy dari clan legenda pun datang." gumam orang itu dengan nada pelan sambil melangkah ke dalam gedung Sakura Chuugakkou dengan tenang seakan tidak ada keributan sama sekali. Seringai kecil terukir di bibirnya. Orang tersebut merupakan salah satu guru di Sakura Chuugakkou.

TBC

Yo mina-san :v Saya author baru telah muncul dengan cerita yang mungkin kurang memuaskan bagi anda. So. RnR ya... Saya juga memberikan pilihan...

Update kilat(2-3 hari update jika ga ada halangan namun word cuma 2K)

Update 1 minggu(jika ga ada halangan) word 5k lebih

Bye-bye sampe minggu depan atau 2-3 hari lagi


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Semua chara yang ada di cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Warning: OOC, Alur yang membosankan, dan sebagainya!_

Chapter 2: Shotesute(Tes kecil), Naruko vs trio sannin part 1

Naruko kini berada di kelas A, kelas yang dipenuhi orang-orang hebat. Sebelumnya ia melakukan shotesuto untuk menentukan kelas yang akan ia tempati. Ia pada saat itu diberi dua pilihan. Melawan semua dua orang terkuat dari tiap kelas atau hanya melawan dua orang. Namun dirinya salah memilih pilihan itu. Tiga orang tersebut merupakan sosok legenda dari kota konoha, Jiraiya, Orochimaru dan kepala sekolahnya sendiri, Tsunade. Secara kemampun, ia mampu mengimbangi Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru, namun dirinya kalah di bidang pengaalaman. Dia tahu bahwa mereka bertiga menjadi legenda karena kerjasama yang sangat solid, ditambah kekuatannya yang seimbang satu sama lain tanpa ada beban di salah satu pihak. Walaupun dia menggunakan sihir shadow clone untuk memisahkan mereka dan menggunakan strategi _one by one with illusion technique,_ tetap saja mereka dapat mematahkan serangan mereka. Bahkan Naruko harus menggunakan angel mode, tingkat paling rendah dalam mode Uzumaki yang melegenda. Dan akibat dari pertarungan itu, dia mendapat fans dadakan yang merepotkan dan banyak organisasi yang mencoba merekrutnya, salah satunya ANBU dan Root. Dan juga, ada satu organisasi dengan aura jahat yang menyelimuti hati mereka yang mencoba merekrut dirinya, organisasi itu berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah. Namun Naruko dengan tegas menolak dan menyuruh mereka pergi dari hadapannya. Orang yang mencoba merekrutnya murka dan Naruko harus melawan orang itu. Sosok itu bertopeng dengan satu lubang di bagian mata. Naruko pada saat itu sempat terkejut melihat mata itu yang merupakan mata legenda clan Uchiha, Mangekyou Sharingan.

 **Pada jam 7 pagi, Naruko telah berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah, dengan tidak sopannya ia mendobrak pintu ruang kepala sekolah sembari memasang cengiran polos karena hasil dobrakannya membuat pintu itu lepas dari engselnya. "Selamat pagi, pak kepala sekolah! Saya murid baru dari rekomendasi Hiruzen-sama, Naru—"Naruko menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat sosok kepala sekolahnya sedang membaca sebuah buku 18+ sambil cekikikan dan memasang ekspresi mesum. Ruangan kepala sekolah bisa dikatakan sangat luas dan megah. Satu layar proyektor tepat di belakang kursi yang sekarang dipake sosok pria berkacamata untuk duduk membaca buku 18+ yang orang itu pegang. Lukisan mahal karya pelukis terkenal, dinding terbuat dari emas, meja kerja terbuat dari kayu dengan kualitas terbaik, ukiran dinding sangat berkelas, dan sebagainya hingga Naruko sempat terpana melihatnya namun dia menatap kesal sosok di depannya yang nampaknya tidak mengindahkan ucapannya, malah membaca buku 18+ itu.**

 **Lightning Arrow!**

 **Di tangan Naruko terdapat sebuah panah listrik yang muncul dari ketiadaan, dengan penuh perasaan ia lempar panah itu dengan target sosok di depannya.**

" **Mati kau!" seru Naruko melemparkan panah listrik yang berada di tangannya. Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruko sambil mengarahkan pedangnya di leher Naruko. "Apa maksudmu bocah, mengganguku membaca novel kesukaanku," ujar sosok berkacamata tersebut yang Naruko duga adalah kepala sekolah.**

" **Flash step ya? Tapi…" Naruko menggantungkan ucapannya, dia menghilang dan sedetik kemudian muncul di belakang sosok itu sambil menodongkan pistol di punggungnya. "Kemampuan flash stepmu masih dibawahku, ero-jisan." Lanjut ucapan Naruko dengan nada rendah yang mengintimidasi. Sementara sosok kepala sekolah yang Naruko panggil ero-jisan merinding mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka murid baru yang menyebut dirinya rekomendasi Hiruzen-sama sekuat ini, dia kira ia tak bisa menyelamatkan diri dengan kecepatan flash step level 2. Masalahnya Cuma 1 pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya, 'Di-dia sangat cepat!'**

" **Apa yang terjadi!" teriak seseorang di belakang Naruko. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat sosok perempuan muda dengan paras wajah yang cantik sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya dan sosok di depannya.**

" **Maaf anda siapa, ya?" Tanya Naruko dengan polosnya tanpa memperdulikan aura pekat di belakang sosok itu.**

" **Ma-maaf Tsunade-sama. Saya hanya menguji murid baru yang mengatakan dirinya adalah murid rekomendasi Hiruzen-sama," ucap sosok itu terbata-bata.**

' **Setauku tidak ada murid baru yang bisa lolos dari Ebisu yang bisa menggunakan flash step level dua. Hmm… menarik' batin sosok yang diketahui bernama Tsunade tersebut. Sedangkan Naruko yang dicuekin hanya mendengus sebal. 'Aku dicueki, hufh' batin Naruko.**

" **Maaf anda siapa, kenapa ero-jisan ini memanggil anda Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Naruko dengan nada polos.**

" **Saya Kepala Sekolah disini," jawab Tsunade.**

" **Bukannya kepala sekolah disini adalah ero-jisan ini?" Tanya Naruko sambil menatap sosok ero-jisan yang bernama Ebisu tersebut. Sedangkan Tsunade menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Ebisu yang kini berkeringat dingin.**

" **Ebisu!" ucap Tsunade dengan nada tinggi. Tangannya dilapisi aura biru yang sangat kuat. Sedangkan Ebisu diam terpaku karena ketakutan dan dalam posisi yang sangat merugikan. "Sudah kubilang jangan baca novel 18+ dikantorku!' serunya sambil melesat menuju Ebisu. Dia tahu bahwa Ebisu sering membaca novel 18+ di kantornya pada saat dia tidak ada. Gara-gara dia, image kepala sekolah ini pernah hancur gara-gara Ebisu membaca novel 18+ pada saat orang tua salah satu murid sekolah ini yang merupakan seorang reporter khusus majalah dengan tema sekolahan.**

 **Sedangkan Naruko langsung menyingkir dari tempatnya, seakan mempersilahkan Tsunade menghajar Ebisu. Dia menatap iba Ebisu yang menerobos dinding dan melesat ke langit dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.**

" **Gyaaaa!" teriak Ebisu sambil melesat ke langit dengan air mata.**

" **Mengheningkan cipta… dimulai." Gumam Naruko ngawur.**

 **Sedangkan seorang perempuan yang merupakan asisten Tsunade sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Naruko yang rada ngawur dan sempat geleng-geleng kepala melihat kebiasaan Ebisu yang tidak pernah berubah. Nama asisten Tsunade adalah Shizune. Dia selalu membawa seekor buta yang selalu digendongnya yang bernama Ton-ton.**

 **Setelah puas melihat hasil kerjanya, Tsunade berbalik dan menatap Naruko dengan intens. 'Diliat dari berdirinya, sepertinya dia merupakan prajurit terlatih namun mampu disembunyikan dengan baik. Dia juga mampu membuat Ebisu jadi tawanannya. Baiklah, aku tes dulu' Batin Tsunade sambil menyeringai sangat tipis. Shizune yang melihat itu dari kejauhan bergidik ngeri, dalam hatinya semoga anak itu selamat.**

 **Kaki Tsunade diselimuti cahaya putih. Dia langsung menghilang, bukan tepatnya melesat dengan kecepatan yang sukardilihat dengan mata keranjang untuk ukuran murid. Sedangkan Shizune yang melihat aksi Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas.**

 **Naruko mengamati sekitarnya, dia bersiaga penuh karena dia tahu bahwa sosok Tsunade tersebut menggunakan flash step level 3. Matanya mampu menangkap kilatan-kilatan cahaya secara samar-samar. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.**

" **Ketemu kau," gumam Naruko dengan nada pelan. Kakinya diselimuti dengan aura transparan, dimana hanya mata tertentu saja yang bisa melihat aura itu.**

 **Naruko langsung menghilang dari tempatnya saat Tsunade menghantamkan tinjuannya ke tempat Naruko berdiri. Debu-debu bertebaran akibat tinjuan Tsunade itu menghalangi pandangan Shizune. Dia berharap agar murid baru itu selamat.**

" **Mu-mustahil." Ucap Shizune dengan nada tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Ia melihat Naruko berada di belakang Tsunade sambil menodongkan pedang cahaya tepat di leher Tsunade. Ia sempat melihat ekspresi shock Tsunade melihat ia hanya memukul angin saja. Bukan hanya Shizune yang shock, namun Tsunade juga.**

" **He-hebat! Bisa menciptakan kawah dengan diameter 1 meter hanya dengan tangan kosong!" seru Naruko menatap kagum hasil serangan Tsunade.**

 **Setelah sadar dari rasa shocknya, Tsunade pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya. Kemudian ia menatap serius Naruko.**

" **Namamu siapa, nak?" Tanya Tsunade.**

" **Nama saya Uzumaki Naruko, Tsunade-sama," ucap Naruko dengan cengiran khasnya. Tsunade lagi menatap intens Naruko dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuhnya sangat menggoda, wajahnya sangat cantik, bersurai kuning dengan panjang sampe punggung, 'Asetnya' yang tidak terlalu besar dan kecil sesuai dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Walaupun dia terlihat begitu terlatih, Tsunade yakin ia tetap memperhatikan tubuhnya. Ia juga tau bahwa rambutnya sangat halus.**

" **Untuk mengetahui kelasmu berada dimana, biasanya kami mengadakan tes kecil. Kamu akan melawan dua orang perwakilan kelas yang terkuat dari kelas E sampai kelas S. Atau kalau kamu mau, kamu hanya melawan 3 orang sekaligus untuk mengetahui kekuatanmu." Ucap Tsunade memberikan pilihan mengenai shotesuto untuk menentukan kelas yang akan Naruko tempati. Nampaknya Naruko berpikir keras untuk menentukan pilihannya. Sedangkan Shizune berharap agar Naruko memilih pilihan pertama.**

" **Oklah kalau begitu, aku pilih melawan tiga orang sekaligus." Ucap Naruko semangat dan tersenyum polos. Sedangkan Shizune yang mendengar itu hanya menutup mulutnya, dia berdoa agar Naruko selamat karena dia akan melawan tiga orang terkuat hasil didikan pemimpin kota ini. Tsunade yang mendengar itu tersenyum sadis, dia pun menyuruh Shizune untuk menyuruh Jiraiya dan Orochimaru ke ruangan tempat Naruko tes**

" **Ayo ikuti aku, kita akan menuju ruangan tempat kamu tes," ucap Tsunade keluar dari ruangannya yang diikuti oleh Naruko yang tersenyum misterius.**

 **Setelah berjalan selama lima menit, Naruko dan Tsunade berada di ruangan tempat Naruko tes yang ternyata adalah ruang serba guna yang sangat luas. Disekeliling terdapat tempat duduk penonton yang diisi oleh ratusan murid yang ingin menonton pertandingan. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka tahu akan ada pertandingan. Di depan Naruko, terdapat dua orang yang berumur sekitar 47 tahun. Mereka berdua yang berada di depan Naruko dan Tsunade adalah Orochimaru dan Jiraiya. Naruko berani bertaruh bahwa orochimaru merupakan lawan yang paling sulit karena dari dia berdiri yang menampakkan banyak celah yang justru sangat berbahaya, dia tahu bahwa Orochimaru yang paling kuat. Namun yang membuat Naruko bingung adalah kenapa calon lawannya cuma dua orang?**

" **Satunya mana, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Naruko menaikkan satu alisnya. Namun Tsunade hanya mengacuhkan pertanyaannya yang membuat Naruko kesal. Dia melihat Tsunade mendatangi mereka berdua, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.**

" **Satunya adalah aku" ucap Tsunade dengan wajah polos. Sedangkan Naruko yang mendengar itu bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. 'Sial betul nasibku,' batin Naruko pasrah menerima takdiryang menurutnya tidak adil.**

 **Melihat raut wajah Naruko yang murung membuat Tsunade ketawa dalam hati. Namun dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai senyuman misterius yang mengembang di bibir ranum Naruko. 'Saatnya mencoba seluruh hasil latihanku,' batin Naruko memegang kalung kristalnya.**

 **Akulah sang pencinta perdamaian**

 **Akulah sang pembela bagi yang lemah**

 **Akulah sang pemburu kejahatan di dunia ini**

 **Akulah sang cahaya yang akan menerangi gelapnya dunia ini**

 **Tiba-tiba kalung Naruko bercahaya, terdengar sebuah suara yang samar-samar yang terdengar berasal dari kalung itu. Akibat cahaya itu membuat seluruh murid serta calon lawan Naruko menutup matanya karena cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Disaat yang bersamaan, Tsunade merasakan energy yang menebar terror yang sangat menakutkan dan sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, terror akan kematian.**

 **Setelah beberapa menit, cahaya tersebut menghilang dan sosok Naruko sekarang berubah. Dia mengenakan baju zirah putih, rambutnya berubah menjadi warnah putih, matanya yang awalnya berwarna biru laut pun berubah menjadi warna putih. Dia memegang kedua pedang berbeda warna, yaitu pedang putih dan pedang merah. Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan Orochimaru sedikit melebarkan matanya tatkala melihat sepasang sayap putih yang terbuat dari GS yang mulai tumbuh di punggungnya Naruko perlahan-lahan. Mereka berasumsi bahwa membentuk sayap tersebut membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru saling menatap satu sama lain lalu mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun membentuk posisi segitiga, dimana Orochimaru yang paling cepat dan paling kuat berada di depan.**

" **Mari kita mulai," ucap mereka berempat secara bersamaan**

 **Naruko melesat menuju mereka bertiga dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan legenda muda yang satu-satunya menguasai Flash step level 4 selain Pemimpin kota konoha yang kedua, Senju Tobirama. Orochimaru pun melesat dengan kecepatan maksimalnya sambil memegang pedang andalannya, pedang kusanagi no tsurugi. Rupanya Orochimaru bermaksud untuk mengadu teknik berpedang Naruko. Dengan insting yang terlatih, dia mampu memprediksi setiap serangan Naruko dari tiap sisi. Dia juga memberikan counter attack tiap selesai menangkis setiap serangan Naruko dan berhasil Naruko tangkis. Walaupun kecepatan Naruko sedikit di atas Orochimaru, tetapi melawan sosok veteran memanglah tidak mudah. Mereka saling jual beli serangan. Naruko menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah perut Orochimaru, tetapi dengan mudah ditahan oleh Orochimaru. Tempo serangan Naruko makin cepat, namun Orochimaru masih saja santai meladeni Naruko, walaupun tak jarang di tubuhnya menerima luka sayatan di beberapa bagian. Sementara Naruko masihlah utuh. 'Menarik, murid-murid yang sekolah disini sangatlah hebat jikalau sebagian besar guru serta kepala sekolahnya sehebat ini. Beruntung sekali aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku,' batin Naruko.**

" **Bagaimana dengan pola serangan Naruko Uzumaki, Jiraiya?"**

" **Dengan kecepatan yang setara muridku dulu, Minato, dan serangannya yang susah diprediksi, sepertinya para penyihir akan kesusahan memfokuskan serangannya menuju sosok orang seperti Naruko. Dan lagi parasnya mengingatkanku akan istri Minato, Uzumaki Kushina. Selain itu, serangannya mengingatkanku akan sosok Minato yang pernah membantai ribuan penyihir dari kota Iwa hanya dengan modal pedang dan Flash Step level 4." Komentar Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. Terlihat matanya menyipit memperhatikan pertandingan di depannya.**

 **Setelah beberapa saat bertarung teknik berpedang, salah satu dari mereka, entah itu Naruko dan Orochimaru terlempar ke sisi arah barat dengan kecepatan yang sukar dipercaya dan sukses membuah kawah yang sangat besar di dinding.**

 **Sementara itu para murid kelas E-S menganga lebar menyaksikan pertarungan singkat namun sangat menghibur tersebut. Bahkan murid kelas S menganga lebar karena mereka melihat secara langsung kecepatan yang hampir setara dengan legenda muda, Namikaze Minato.**

' **Hebat,' ucap murid kelas E.**

' **Siapa sebenarnya murid baru itu?'**

" **Ohok, ternyata melawan veteran itu tidak mudah ya," ujar Naruko sembari berusaha berdiri dengan tegak lagi. Dia merenggangkan badannya. Sementara itu Tsunade menatap horror Naruko yang masih baik-baik saja walaupun terkena tendangan Orochimaru. Naruko menutup matanya sejenak. Di depannya Naruko terdapat lingkaran sihir yang besar bergerak dari atas ke bawah. Perlahan-lahan sesuatu muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu yang ternyata adalah busur panah berwarna putih polos. Naruko memegang busur itu. Dia arahkan busur itu ke langit-langit. Di tangannya muncul panah cahaya yang dibuat oleh Naruko. Dia pun melesatkan panah tersebut ke langit-langit gedung yang membuat para murid dan lawan Naruko yaitu Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru menatap bingung dirinya. Namun mereka tambah bingung karena panah tersebut menembus langit-langit gedung serba guna tersebut.**

' **Apa yang dia lakukan?' batin semua orang yang ada di sana kebingungan. Namun entah kenapa firasat mereka sangatlah buru, terutama Tsunade yang mempunyai kemampuan sensor yang paling baik diantara Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.**

 **Suara gemuruh petir yang sangat memekakkan telinga, para murid sangat ketakutan dibuatnya, ditambah lagi mereka semua merasakan aura yang membuat mereka diam ketakutan dengan raga yang bergetar karena kuatnya aura tersebut.**

 **Dari langit-langit gedung, muncul kepala naga yang sangat besar. Jika diteliti, naga tersebut terhubung dengan jari Naruko dengan benang tipis putih transparan. Dengan perintah batin, naga tersebut membuka mulutnya besar-besar. Energy dalam jumlah banyak terkumpul di dalam mulut naga itu.**

" **Dragon shot!" seru Naruko diiringi dengan tembakan laser cahaya yang sangat besar menuju OroTsuJira, mereka masih terpaku melihat naga itu. Namun tidak lebih dari sedetik, mereka pun sadar dan mengaktifkan flash step level tiga mereka untuk menghindar.**

 **Ledakan yang sangat besar pun terjadi, asap tebal mengepul menghalangi pandangan mereka semua. Tanpa Naruko sadari, Orochimaru melesat menyerangnya dari belakang. "Kau lengah," ucap Orochimaru menebas punggung Naruko. Tebasan itu berhasil membuat luka sayatan di punggung Naruko. Namun tidak ada darah yang merembes keluar, namun di bawah kakinya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang terbentuk dengan lingkaran itu, muncul enam rantai es yang membatasi gerak gerik Orochimaru yang kini terikat dengan kencang**

" **Perangkap berhasil," ucap Naruko yang berada di atas kepala Orochimaru. Sosok yang Orochimaru serang melebur menjadi asap yang sangat pekat dengan radius yang sangat luas lalu menghilang. Pandangan Orochimaru berubah menjadi gelap. Dirinya tidak melihat apapun sepanjang mata memandang. 'Bayangan asap?' batin Orochimaru penasaran bagaimana caranya bocah yang ia lawan membuat bayangan itu.**

' **Ini dimana?' batin Orochimaru kebingungan. Genggaman pedangnya menguat. Dia bersiaga penuh mengingat lawannya kali ini sangatlah misterius. Tubuhnya dikelilingi aura hitam yang lumayan pekat, aura tersebut membentuk bayangan ular yang sangat besar untuk mengelilingi serta melindungi Orochimaru.**

" **Welcome to my illusion." Terdengar suara Naruko dalam bentuk gema.**

 **Kondisi yang sama dialami oleh Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Mereka berdua juga kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Namun mereka bertiga tahu satu hal**

 **MEREKA TERJEBAK ILUSI NARUKO.**

 **TBC**

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, teknik ilusi apa yang naruko keluarkan? Kenapa Jiraiya dan Tsunade belum beraksi?

Tenang aja :v masih part 1 kok… masih ada 2 part lainnya…

Maaf kalau alurnya membosankan dan adegan pertarungannya tidaklah seru :v dan ane juga belajar membuat action yang menarik…

Dan mohon reviewnya…

Ja, mata Asatte… minna!


	4. pemberitahuan

Saya minta maaf karena belum update sampai sekarang karena tugas kuliah yang banyak serta ga ada paket buat upload :v mungkin besok atau nanti malam saya update….

Dan mohon maaf karena mulai dari sekarang saya update paling cepat 3 hari dan paling lambat 4 hari karena banyak tugas dan melanjutkan cerita saya yang di wattpad(usernamenya sama dengan ini)


	5. Chapter 3

_Ada sedikit perubahan di chap sebelumnya_

 _Disclaimer: chara dan jutsu yang menyangkut Naruto yang ada di cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Warning: OOC, Alur yang membosankan, dan sebagainya!_

 **Chapter 3: Shotesute(Tes kecil), Naruko vs trio sannin part 2**

 **"Naruko-san, ini dimana?" Tanya Tsunade menatap sekitar untuk mencari bocah pirang tersebut. Namun ia tidak menemukan bocah merepotkan tersebut. Instingnya berteriak ada bahaya di samping kirinya. Ia pun salto ke belakang dan melihat sosok Naruko yang masih menggunakan Angel mode-nya. Setelah itu, sosok Naruko menghilang lagi, seperti ditelan kegelapan.**

 **"Ini didunia ilusiku, kalian terkena ilusi saat menghirup asap ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh bayanganku yang meledak. Asap itu bukanlah asap sembarangan. Hanya satu cara agar bisa keluar dari sini, yaitu menyentuhku." Tsunade nampaknya mendengarkan penjelasan Naruko dalam bentuk gema.**

" **Kagebunshin!" seru Naruko dalam bentuk gema. Tsunade melihat samar-samar cahaya dari kejauhan. Matanya melebar tatkala melihat ribuan Naruko yang terbang menggunakan sayapnya yang sudah besar. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah cakram berbentuk seperti shuriken. Tsunade bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang akibat putaran cakram berbentuk itu dari kejauhan. 'Sepertinya serangan itu sangat berbahaya…' Analisis Tsunade dalam hati. Dia tau bahwa teknik itu sangatlah berbahaya hanya dengan merasakan hembusan angin yang berasal dari putaran cakram berbentuk shuriken tersebut. Ditambah lagi serangan tersebut berjumlah ribuan.**

 **FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!**

 **Seru seribu Naruko secara bersamaan sambil melemparkan serangannya yang bernama Rasenshuriken ke arah Tsunade yang nampaknya melempar itu, bayangan Naruko hilang seketika. Tsunade membuka matanya yang berubah menjadi warna hijau. Muncul tanda titik di dahi Tsunade. Tanda di dahi tersebut perlahan menghilang setelah muncul diiringi tubuh Tsunade diselimuti oleh GS dalam jumlah yang gila. Tsunade merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Muncul lingkaran shiri di depan tangan Tsunade dengan ukuran tiga kali lipat dari tinggi Tsunade. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar naga api yang berukuran empat meter tiga puluh senti. Sosok naga itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Naga itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rasenshuriken yang awalnya mengarah Tsunade namun malah mengarah ke mulut naga itu, seperti serangan Naruko dihisap karena daya tarik hisapan naga itu sangat kuat, bahkan bisa menghisap rumah jika ia mau.**

 **"Jangan lengah, Tsunade-sama!" seru Naruko dari belakang Tsunade sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical dengan target leher Tsunade. Tanya membalikkan badan, Tsunade menunduk lalu menyikut perut Naruko dengan sangat keras hingga Naruko terlempar ke belakang.**

 **"Sepertinya aku harus meminum ramuanku yang paling lemah untuk melawanmu, bocah." Ucap Tsunade sambil merogoh kantong senjatanya yang ternyata adalah tempat ramuan buatan Tsunade. Setelah meminum itu, Tsunade mengeluarkan aura yang sangat pekat. Tanah yang Tsunade injak pun retak karena tak kuat menahan energy yang Tsunade keluarkan. Pandangan Tsunade sudah kembali seperti semula karena telah berhasil menyikut Naruko. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Naruko yang masih bisa berdiri tegak di depan sana. Sementara sang Naga masih sibuk menghisap cakram berbentuk seperti shuriken tersebut yang berjumlah sangat banyak, yaitu seribu buah.**

 **'Himaju, invisible sword!' seru Tsunade melesat dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan Flash step level 3. Lima pedang tak kasat mata melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruko yang berusaha menahan rasa sesak didadanya karena aura Tsunade yang begitu pekat dan juga Aura Tsunade yang sangat gelap itulah yang merupakan kelemahannya untuk saat ini.**

 **Matanya melebar tatkala merasakan sayatan pedang yang sukses mengukir luka di bahu Naruko. Namun samar-samar ia melihat aliran energy GS walaupun sangat tipis dan susah dilihat. Dia pun menghindari keempat pedang tak kasat mata itu dengan sigap seakan tahu pola serangannya. Melompat ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menjaga jarak dengan Tsunade. Namun, pandangannya beralih ke depannya karena merasakan niat membunuh yang sangat kuat yang ternyata Tsunade yang jaraknya tinggal 1 meter dari Naruko. Setelah berada dalam jangkauannya, ia segera memukul Naruko dengan sangat kuat.**

 **Duar!**

 **Asap akibat ledakan itu menggangu pandangan para penonton, yaitu para murid. Mereka terkejut melihat dua kilatan secara samar-samar yang bergerak dari arah yang berbeda memasuki asap itu. Para penonton yang terdiri dari para murid dan para guru serta Jiraiya dan Orochimaru yang dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan itu memandang asap tersebut dengan serius. Mereka penasaran apa Naruko bisa lolos dari serangan Tsunade. Sementara itu, Naruko menatap horror bekas tempatnya berdiri tersebut yang kini menjadi kawah dengan dalam dua meter dan memiliki diameter 50 cm.**

 **Naruko bersusah payah menghindari serangan Tsunade** **yang sangat berbahaya itu. Ia melebarkan matanya karena merasakan energy asing yang sangat mirip dengan Orochimaru dan Jiraiya yang berada di dua sisi sedang melesat menuju ke arahnya.**

 **Naruko memutarkan badannya dengan sangat cepat dengan kedua tangan dilentangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hingga membentuk mini tornado yang melindungi Naruko dari serangan Jiraiya yang berupa hantaman bola api dan dan bayangan ular milik Orochimaru. Akibat mini tornado itu, asap yang mengepul di tempat pertarungan TsuJiraOro vs Naruko menghilang.**

 **Pada awalnya Tsunade hanya berencana menjadi pengamat bersama Jiraiya dan Orochimaru yang melawan Naruko. Tetapi melihat kemampuan Naruko yang mampu membuat Orochimaru mengeluarkan skill flash step level 3 dan pedang kusanaginya, ia dan Jiraiya pun menyerang Naruko tanpa lupa mengamati Naruko lebih mendetail.**

 **'Hufh hampir saja,' batin Naruko sambil berputar untuk mempertahankan keberadaan mini tornado tersebut. Ia melompat ke atas sambil berputar. Ia mulai memelankan tempo putarannya diiringi sayapnya mulai terbuka lebar karena sebelumnya menahan serangan Tsunade yang sangat mengerikan. Percikan cahaya yang berasal dari sayap Naruko yang [perlahan terbuka mengikuti putaran Naruko yang kian memelan, membuat para murid terpukau melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak terpukau, seseorang berputar dengan lemah gemulai diiringi percikan cahaya yang berasal dari sayap yang terbuat dari cahaya itu.**

 **Hingga akhirnya Naruko berhenti berputar dan disaat bersamaan sepasang sayapnya terbuka lebar. Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya yang melihat Naruko terbang pun melebarkan matanya. Mereka awalnya tidak percaya bahwa sosok anggota clan Uzumaki merupakan salah satu bagian dari legenda peri.**

 **Suasana berubah menjadi hening karena mereka begitu tegang karena melihat pertarungan singkat tersebut.**

 **Wahai Sword of Heaven**

 **Tunjukkan eksistensimu!**

 **Seru Naruko mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan.**

 **Tanpa sebab angin berhembus dengan dahsyat, membuat para murid lagi-lagi kebingungan karena tidak tahu hembusan angin itu berasal dari mana. Mereka tanpa sadar melihat siluet yang melesat ke arah Naruko, lebih tepatnya tangan Naruko.**

 **Sedangkan Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru mulai memasuki senjutsu mode. Muncul lingkaran sihir di depan mereka dengan ukuran yang besar. Setelah itu, keluarlah katak yang besar dengan kedua pedang di punggungnya, sebuah ular yang sangat besar dan sebuah siput yang berukuran besar. Di atas masing-masing hewan itu, terdapat tiga sosok yang sangat dikenal yaitu Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru.**

 **"Ternyata mereka seorang summoner juga, eh." Ucap Naruko sambil memegang sebilah pedang yang baru saja muncul tadi. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Invidra?" Tanya Naruko entah kepada siapa. Perlahan-lahan muncullah sosok dari ketiadaan. Sosok naga dengan kepala berbentuk segitiga dengan ukuran tubuh mencapai delapan meter, bentuknya seperti ular namun memiliki sayap yang diselimuti api yang sangat panas. Naga tersebut mengelilingi Naruko bermaksud melindungi Naruko dengan tubuhnya. Sosok naga tersebut mengaum dengan keras hingga menimbulkan gelombang ultrasonic yang mengarah pada mereka bertiga. 'Menarik, partner' ucap naga itu melalui telepati.**

 **"Berhenti!" seru seseorang yang sangat Naruko kenali suaranya. Seseorang yang memasukkannya ke dalam kelas A, bersama dengan Sasuke. Dia adalah Hiruzen sarutobi yang muncul ditengah-tengah lapangan entah dengan apa, yang membuat JiraTsunaOro terkejut dibuatnya. Naruko pun turun perlahan dengan sayapnya tanpa lupa menyuruh partnernya pergi. Sedangkan TsunaJiraOro menghilangkan hewan panggilan mereka.**

 **"Baiklah Naruko, dengan pertandingan tadi, aku memasukkanmu ke kelas A." ucap Hiruzen sambil menghisap cerutunya lalu dia menghembuskan asap dari mulut. Orochimaru hendak memprotes bahwa Naruko cocoknya masuk kelas S, namun dengan santai Hiruzen menjawab, "Aku sudah mengamati pertandingan kalian berempat, jadi aku tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu, Naruko."**

 **Sementara seluruh kelas A bersorak gembira. Siapa yang tidak senang jikalau mendapat teman baru yang lebih kuat dari mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka yang bergender perempuan berambut merah berteriak, "Mari laksanakan pesta penyambutan!"**

" **Osh!"**

 **Setelah pertarungan kemarin, berdirilah sebuah fans club Naruko. Dia pun harus kerepotan menghindari fans dadakannya, tak jarang ia menggunakan flash step level 3 untuk kabur dari kejaran mereka. Begitupun hari ini, ia sedang dikejar oleh fansnya dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak yang sebagian besar berisikan laki-laki.**

" **Naruko-sama! Terima hadiahku yang telah aku buat dengan sepenuh hati!" seru seorang cowok dengan lambang C yang melaju paling depan dengan kecepatan setara flash step level dua. Dia membawa satu bento berukuran sedang. Di belakang cowok itu, banyak orang yang membawa barang seperti bento, foto Naruko saat bertarung untuk tanda tangan foto itu, dan sebagainya.**

" **Jiah! Kalian tidak bosan mengejarku, hah?!" Tanya Naruko dengan nada cempreng sambil berlari dan berusaha mengecoh rombongan dibelakangnya. Di baju Naruko terdapat logo A class, Naruko juga mengenakan seragam khusus A class, yang dimana kelas tersebut berisikan orang-orang hebat.**

 **Saat belok ke kiri pada saat persimpangan, tiba-tiba tangan Naruko ditarik oleh seseorang ke ruangan yang kosong. Lalu sosok itu membekap mulut Naruko yang bersiap untuk berteriak. Dengan sigap sosok itu menutup ruangan tempat mereka bersembunyi. Terlihat fans Naruko berlari melewati ruangan tempat Naruko dan sosok itu bersembunyi. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok Naruko karena ruangan tersebut sangatlah gelap gulita. Naruko meronta-ronta minta tangan sosok itu menjauh dari mulutnya.**

" **Ssst, sabar dobe." ucap sosok itu yang sangat Naruko kenali. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sosok berambut pantat ayam Yng sering memanggil Naruko 'dobe'. Dia langsung mendelik ke sosok itu yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi mata berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe itu. Setelah merasa aman, sosok itu menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Naruko. Sedangkan di sisi Naruko, dia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.**

" **Hah… hah… hah… teme! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyeretku?" Tanya Naruko dengan nada yang sangat dingin.**

" **Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan kosakata faavoritenya. Dia pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu setelah melihat kondisi diluar, meninggalkan Naruko yang terbengong-bengong saat mendapat jawaban absurd dari Sasuke. Setelah sadar dari bengongnya, Naruko berteriak dengan sepenuh hati.**

 **TEEEMEEE!**

 **Sementara itu Sasuke yang mendengar Naruko berteriak pun hanya bisa terkekeh dalam hati, walaupun diluar wajahnya sangatlah datar, sedatar dinding di rumah.**

Mengingat kelakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan membuat Naruko jadi jengkel. Dia tidak akan berterimakasih saat itu, karena bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari 'serangan' para fansnya.

"Naru-chan!" seru seseorang di belakang Naruko dengan nada cempreng. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang perempuan yang berasal dari clan Hyuga yang baru ia selamatkan kemarin. Mengingat kemarin membuatnya emosi lagi.

 **Kemarin, tepatnya tanggal 13 Februari tahun XXXX, Naruko berjalan sambil bersenandung riang di koridor kelas. Ia berencana pergi ke kantin untuk menikmati hidangan ramen yang merupakan makanan favoritenya. Dia mendengar sesuatu seperti isak tangis dan minta tolong yang berasal dari ruangan di ujung koridor sana. Dia pun berhenti bersenandung dan melesat menuju ujung koridor tersebut. Saat menyentuh gagang pintu, tangannya serasa terbakar api yang sangat panas. Naruko menajamkan penglihatannya dan dia menemukan aksara fuin yang tidak asing baginya, yaitu hi no fuin. Dia melihat gagang pintu ntersebut diselimuti aksara fuin tersebut. Dia langsung membuat bola berukuran kecil yang dilapisi elemen angin. Dihantamkan bola tersebut ke pintu itu hingga hancur total. Dia melihat seorng perempuan bermata lavender dalam kondisi yang tidak pantasn dilihat anak kecil. Naruko tahu bahwa sosok itu dipaksa oleh dua pria didepannya. Salah satu dari pria itu berciri tato segitiga terbalik. Dia sedang memegang baju sosok perempuan itu. Naruko mengeram marah. Dia sebagai perempuan tentu marah melihat pemandangan yang tragis dan tidak pantas dilihat anak kecil. Telapak tangan perempuan tersebut ditusuk sebilah pisau dan menancap di dinding. Cairan merah masih merembes keluar dari luka tersebut. Naruko masih bisa mendengar isak tangis perempuan itu yang sudah pasti kesakitan.**

" **Lepaskan perempuan itu," perintah Naruko dengan nada dingin. Dia melihat lambang pria itu yang merupakan anggota kelas S. Sedangkan perempuan itu anggota kelas B. Pantas saja jika perempuan tersebut tidak berdaya dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan tersebut.**

" **Lepaskan katamu, hah?" Tanya sosok itu tidak mau menuruti permintaan Naruko. Dia menatap garang Naruko. "Aku, Kiba sang master fusion summoner mau mengikuti perintahmu? Jangan harap!" ucap Sosok yang memanggil dirinya Kiba. Rupanya Kiba adalah anak dari ketua clan Inuzuka yang terkenal akan serangan gabungan bersama summoner mereka, anjing. Di depannya terdapat lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil. Kiba menyeringai mesum sambil memandang 'aset' Naruko.**

" **Hmm… ukuranmu lumayan juga," ucap Kiba dengan analisis yang sangat mendetail. Sedangkan Naruko yang awalnya tidak mengerti maksud Kiba pun akhirnya sadar dan menatap marah Kiba. Rambut indahnya terurai 9 seperti ekor. Sekarang Naruko miri[ dengan legenda monster legendaries yang bernama Bijuu. Tiba-tiba Kiba merasakan pekatnya energy GS milik Naruko yang sangat mengerikan untuk orang yang mempunyai sisi jahat yang muncul di hatinya.**

" **Kau…" Naruko menundukkan wajahnya. Rambutnya berubah menjadi warnah hitam pekat. Energy hitam pekat membungkus tubuh Naruko. Sementara itu Kiba bersiaga penuh karena merasakan firasat buruk. Betul saja firasat Kiba, sebuah ledakan pun teradi di tempat Naruko berdiri hingga menciptakan asap yang tebal. Kiba yang awalnya merasakan energy Naruko, kini tidak bisa merasakan sedikitpun energy Naruko di sekitarnya.**

" **Reality Illusion," bisik suara asing di telinga kanan Kiba. Dia terpaku ketik mendengarnya, suara tersebut bagaikan alunan melodi kematian. Pandangannya menjadi gelap, tubuhnya melemas. Kiba pun ambruk, dia sempat melihat topeng tengkorak yang sangat seram dengan sebilah pedang beraura pekat.**

' **Si-sialan,' umpat Kiba dalam hati sebelum hilang kesadaran.**

tbc


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Chara-chara Naruto dan jurus-jurusnya milik masashi kishimoto…

Warning seperti chapter sebelunya namun tambah satu lagi…

Zaman dahulu kala

Terdapat tiga clan besar yang saling bermusuhan

Perang menghiasi hari-hari anggota clan tersebut

Clan Uchiha, Hyuga, dan Namikaze berperang satu sama lain

Hingga…

Muncullah sosok bersayap putih seperti sayap malaikat

Sosok itulah yang menghentikan perang tersebut

Dialah… Sang legenda, Raito Uzumaki!

Chapter 4: Melawan pemimpin ANBU, Hatake Kakishi!

 **Di sebuah ruangan yang berukuran 5 meter kuadrat, terdapat banyak rantai yang bergantungan disana. Di dinding-dinding ruangan tersebut tergantung banyak senjata yang pastinya sangat tajam. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sosok pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik yang kedu tangannya dirantai ke atas hingga membentuk posisi Y, sedangkan kedua kakinya diberi beban du ton. Kiba masih tidak sadarkan diri. Suara erangan keluar dari mulut Kiba yang sepertinya sudah mulai sadar. Jari-jarinya perlahan bergerak, dan matanya perlahan mulai terbuka. Kiba mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan sinar cahaya yang redup memasuki indra penglihatannya tersebut. Matanya melirik sekitarnya. Hanya satu yang terlintas dipikirannya, 'Ini dimana?' batin Kiba yang kebingungan. Dia melihat ratusan, bahkan ribuan rantai yang berada di ruangan tersebut yang tergantung di sekitarnya. Cahaya di ruangan tersebut sangatlah minim karena minimnya pencahayaan di sana yang hanya terdapat satu lilin tiap dinding. Suasana tersebut sangatlah sunyi, bahkan suara jangkrik pun tidaklah terdengar sama sekali, ditambah pencahayaan yang remang-remang dan dia dalam posisi yang tidak berdaya. Kiba dapat merasakan bahwa energy GS miliknya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit entah karena apa. Namun dia yakin baahw ruangan ini bukanlah ruangan yang biasa**

 **"Oy! Ini dimana?" seru Kiba dengan nada gemetaran ketakutan. Dia tersadar bahwa sebelumnya dia melawan sosok Naruko yang sangat menakutkan. Dia hanya merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak menuruti hati nuraninya agar tidak mencari gara-gara dengan Naruko. Sekarang ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.**

 **Tiba-tiba suara dalam bentuk gema memasuki indra pendengaran Kiba.**

 **Selamat datang di dunia realita ilusi**

 **Dunia dimana realita dan ilusi tidak dapat dibedakan sama sekali**

 **Dunia dimana realita adalah ilusi, dan…**

 **Dunia dimana ilusi adalah realita**

 **Disini tempat para penjahat macam kalian akan menerima siksaan yang sangat pedih**

 **Disini kamu hanyalah debu bagi saya**

 **Disinilah tempat AKU MENYIKSAMU!**

 **Suara dalam bentuk gema tersebut memberitahukan dimana Kiba berada. Seakan tidak memberi Kiba ruang untuk memproses informasi, sebuah pisau melesat dari arah barat, atau tepat didepannya dan sukses menancap di perutnya hingga cairan merah merembes keluar dari lubang tempat pisau tersebut menancap. Kiba hanyalah meringis kecil akibat pisau itu menancap dan serasa mengoyak-ngoyak daging diperutnya. Disaat itulah Kiba meraung-raung kesakitan. Mukanya memucat perlahan-lahan akibat kekurangan darah. Sementara itu, cairan merah merembes makin deras entah karena apa. Tubuh Kiba menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan entah karena apa. Dia juga berteriak tambah kencang.**

" **Argh! Am-ampun… A-aku minta maaf.. Argh!" Belum selesai Kiba mengucapkan ucapannya, dia kembali meraung-raung kesakitan. Perutnya seperti dibor dengan kecepatan penuh. Muka Kiba tambah pucat karena kekurangan darah. Matanya Kiba menjadi sayu dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti habis lari marathon. Tenggorokannya serak karena teriak dalam durasi yang lama. Kini rasa sakit seperti dibor tersebut menghilang. Namun, rasa sakit yang tadi masihlah ada. Di depannya yang daritadi gelap itu terdapat sepasang sayap hitam dan sabit besar yang menngkilat muncul dari kegelapan di depannya. Kiba berkeringat dingin karena suasa horror tersebut, ditambah tubuhnya lemas dan tidak bertenaga, serta suaranya habis. Dengan mata yang sayu, bibir pucat dan nafas tersengal-sengal dia menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan membunuh.**

" **Bagaimana? Apakah sakit?" Tanya sosok itu yang masih bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan. Perlahan sosok itu menampakkan dirinya. Mata Kiba melebar tatkala melihat sosok baju zirah hitam polos dengan jubah hitam polos, namun yang membuatnya terkejut topeng tengkorak yang memiliki lubang di hidungnya dan di kedua matanya tersebut adalah Naruko. Dia melihat mata hitam kelam dengan motif bintang segi lima yang berputar dengan pelan. Nama mata tersebut adalah Hoshi no Me yang mempunyai sebuah latar belakang yang suram. Mata itu beraddu pandang dengan mata sayu Kiba yang sepertinya pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Dia menutup matanya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya.**

" **Heh… Aku, Kiba sang summoner jenius kalah sama murid baru? Jangan bercanda!" Seru Kiba mengeluarkan energy GS miliknya yang masih banyak. Rambutnya berdiri akibat tekanan energy GS miliknya.**

 **Aku bertarung tidak sendirian**

 **Aku bertarung bersama partnerku**

 **Kami selalu bertarung bersama-sama dalam suka dan duka**

 **Kami selalu melawan musuh yang lebih kuat**

 **DAN KAMI MUNCUL SEBAGAI PEMENANGNYA!**

 **MUNCULLAH PARTNERKU, THE ABSOLUTE DRAGON.**

 **Teriak Kiba dengan penuh raasa bangga dan angkuh. Di depannya terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dengan lambang infinite sebagai symbol lingkaran sihir tersebut. Simbol tersebut bermakna energy tak sosok yang diketahui adalah Naruko mematung mendengar nama absolute dragon, naga yang setara dengan naga terkuat, Ouroboros. Sebuah tekanan energy yang sangat gila membuat ruangan menjadi retak. Ruangan tersebut perlahan melebur seperti lilin yang mencair. Sedangkan sosok Naruko yang lengah pun terlempar ke belakang ketika mendapat tendangan dari Kiba yang baru saja berhasil keluar dari ilusi tersebut. Setelah memberikan tendangan tersebut, Kiba ambruk dan terduduk lalu memegang perutnya yang terluka. Sementara itu, sesuatu keluar dari lingkaran tersebut. Sebuah energy berwarna merah dengan bentuk seperti ular melesat ke langit, lalu energy berwarna coklat berbentuk seperti ikan lele melesat menuju langit juga, begitupun dengan energy putih, energy hitam dan energy biru berbentuk ekor seperti ular dan kepalanya seperti naga tersebut melesat menuju langit-langit.**

 **Langit yang awalnya cerah berubah menjadi mendung disertai suara petir yang menari-nari dengan lemah gemulai. Akibat perubahan cuaca yang mendadak tersebut membuat para murid yang makan di kantin berdesak-desakan melihat langit yang menjadi aneh sisi lain, Naruko dengan mata Hoshi no Me menatap datar naga absolute tersebut. Namun, Naruko tetap saja diam tanpa memberi komentar apapun.**

" **Hahahaha… bagaimana, apa kamu takut? Lebih baik kamu menyerah dan serahkan tubuhmu kepadaku!" ucap Kiba dengan nada angkuhnya seakan-akan Naruko menyerah. Namun, Kiba tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Naruko, dengan kata lain Naruko mengaccuhkan Kiba dan tetap focus menatap langit yang perlahan terbelah menjadi dua.**

 **Naruko menunduk sebentar hingga poninya menutupi mata lentikny. Hatinya terbakar api amarah setelah mendengat perkataan Kiba yang menjatuhkan air matanya. Seorang perempuan yang memiliki surai pirang keemasan yang membuat surai kuningnya karena hembusan angin yang kencang. Senyuman psikopat terukir di wajahnya.**

" **Infinite dark explosive" gumam Naruko dengan nada datar. Disaat yang bersamaan, disekelilingnya tercipta ribuan bola kecil yang mengitari dirinya. Sementara itu, Kiba tertawa meremehkan karena merasa serangan Naruko tersebut bagaikan semut baginya.**

" **Hahahaha, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan bola hitam jelek itu?" ejek Kiba disertai senyuman mengejek. Matanya melirik absolute dragon seraya berkata, "Dragon, tolong semburkan api ke perempuan itu!"**

 **Absolute dragon seperti menuruti Kiba, mulutnya terbuka lebar lalu keluar semburan api dengan intensitas yang besar. Kiba melihat tangan Naruko yang menjulur ke depan pun bingung. Namun matanya melebar saat melihat ribuan bola kecil itu bersatu dan membentuk perisai yang melindungi Naruko. Serangan Kiba pun gagal total. Namun belum sampai disitu, Kiba membacakan suatu mantra yang tidak asing bagi Naruko. Setelah membaca mantra itu, Tubuhnya dan Absolute Dragon bersinar terang. Sementara itu, perisai Naruko terurai lagi menjadi bola-bola kecil dalam jumlah yan sangat banyak, yakni 1000 bola, yang mengitari badannya. Firasat Naruko sangatlah buruk melihat cahaya tersebut. Jadinya, ia berencana menyerang Kiba dengan cara jari telunjuknya menorah ke depan. Disaat yang bersamaan, bola-bola tersebut melesat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuknya Naruko bagaikan peluru yang siap mengoyak calon mangsanya. Setelah bola-bola itu berada di dekat Kiba, ia menjentikkan jarinya. Bola-bola kecil tersebut membesar perlahan-lahan, lalu meledak bersamaan. Asap mengepul tempat Kiba berdiri yang disebabkan ledakan kecil namun denan kuantitas yang besar.**

" **Hahahaha… lumayan juga seranganmu, tapi itu belum cukup!" seru Kiba dari balik asap tersebut. Sementara itu, Bola-bola kecil tadi bersatu membentuk pedang dan perisai. Mata Naruko dengan motif bintang segi limanya berputar dengan pelan. Walaupun bola-bola kecil membentuk pedang dan perisai, tetapi bola-bola tersebut masihlah ada mengitari Naruko. Kakinya Naruko diselimuti aura biru yang pekat. Hembusan angin yan berasal dari tempat Kiba membuat asap yang mengepul menghilang dalam sekejap. Naruko memandang datar Kiba yang kini tubuhnya mirip dengan absolute dragon, namun dia tetap berdiri layaknya manusia. Di punggung Kiba terdapat sayap besar asli. Bukannya takut, Naruko menyeringai melihatnya.**

 **Flash step level 1!**

 **Seru Naruko denan nada serak. Dia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kiba yang memegang perlahan membentuk dua pedang. Naruko mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kiba secara diagonal Namun Kiba menahannya dengan pedang miliknya yan berhasil dibentuk dengan tepat waktu. Gesekan logam membuat sebuah gesekan yang menimbulkan percikan. Naruko menghilang dari pandangan Kiba dan muncul di samping Kiba dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal. Namun Kiba menghilang dan Naruko hanya menyerang baying-bayang Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba muncul di belakang Naruko dan bersiap menebas punggung indah Naruko.**

 **Double Flash Step level 1**

 **Naruko menghilang dan muncul di samping Kiba yang mengetahui letak kemunculan Naruko berniat menendang perutnya Naruko, namun belum mengangkat kaki, Naruko kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang Kiba dan melesatkan tendangan hingga Kiba terlempar satu meter. Jika dilihat samar-samar, Naruko tidaklah menghilan namun berlari dengan kecepatan tiga kali lipat dari kecepatan manusia normal berlari**

 **Sedangkan Kiba bangkit kembali. Tetapi ia terkejut karena Naruko berada di depannya dengan pedang terangkat dan siap ditebaskan ke badannya. Walaupun Kiba yang ternyata menyatu dengan absolute dragon dan memperoleh kelebihan yang sama dengan absolute dragon, yang salah satunya instingnya meningkat dratis. Namun kali ini instingnya sedikit terlambat memberitahu bahwa ada bahaya, mungkin kecepatan Naruko meningkat. Kini Kiba skakmat, ia harus rela menerima tebasan yang mengukir luka di badannya.**

 **Penyihir sehebat apapun jika tidak membaca mantra ataupun tidak menyelesaikan membuat lingkaran sihir, sama saja dengan manusia biasa. Maka dari itu, sub kelas penyihir yaitu magic knight yang merupakan penyihir terkuat karena kekuatannya yang seimbang, serta mengerikan. Walaupun Kiba salah satu orang yang sangat mahir mengeluarkan sihir, namun kini ia tidak bisa karena Naruko selalu menyerangnya dengan seni beladiri pedang dan kecepatannya. Tanpa Kiba sadari, lima bola kecil menempel di bekas luka di badannya. Naruko menghilang dan muncul di depan Kiba dengan jarak lima meter. Tangan Naruko dalam posisi yang membat Kiba melebar. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, namun tidak ada bola kecil. Ia melihat sekujur tubuhnya dan melihat lima bola yang menempel di lukanya. 'Shimatta!' batin Kiba berkeringat dingin. Naruko menjentikkan jarinya. Ledakan pun terjadi lagi.**

 **Tak lama kemudian, lima orang bertopeng dengan motif hewan muncul dan mengepung Kiba. Perlahan-lahan asap menghilang dan melihat Kiba terduduk dengan dragon modenya sudah menghilang. Naruko menatap dingin Kiba yang sepertinya pantas menerima itu. Perlahan-lahan topeng tengkoraknya hancur.**

" **Si-sialan kau, Uzumaki Naruko." Ujar Kiba dengan nada gemetaran karena menahan rasa sakit di bagian perutnya. Dia dibantu berdiri oleh salah satu ambu bertopeng dengan motif anjing yang memakai code name Inu. Kiba berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan dikawal tiga orang, Satu orangnya membopong Kiba dan satunya lagi yang memakai topeng gagak menghampiri Naruko. "Terimakasih karena berhasil melumpuhkan Kiba yang berbuat onar. Awalnya kami ingin turun tangan, namun mengingat Kiba merupakan pemegang summoners Absolute Dragon yang terkenal akan tidak ada kelemahannya. Oh ya, sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha" ucap sosok bertopeng gagak sembari membuka topengnya. Naruko menganga lebar mendengar ucapan sosok yang bernama Itachi tersebut. Dia langsung menunjuk Itachi seraya berseru bohong. Itachi pun bertanya kenapa Naruko menuduhnya bohong. Naruko pun menjawab, "Karena dia dengan tidak sopannya memanggilku dobe saat pertama kali bertemu."**

 **Suara erangan seperti orang yang baru sadar memasuki indera pendengaran Itachi dan Naruko. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat sosok perempuan yang Naruko selamatkan mulai sadar. Naruko langsung menghampiri sosok itu dan bertanya.**

" **Hey siapa namamu? Kamu berasal dari mana? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Naruko tanpa lihat situasi. Sedangkan Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Naruko. Pantas Sasuke memanggilnya dobe, batin Itachi.**

" **Ugh… Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Cuma dua tanganku yang terluka akibat luka tusukan." Jawab Hinata tersenyum lemah. Tubuhnya sangatlah lemas karena lumayan banyak darah merembes keluar dari lukanya tersebut. Itachi menggendong Hinata yang kaget karena digendong tiba-tiba sosok yang ia kenal dan sosok itu merupakan temannya kakaknya, Neji Hyuuga. Itachi melesat menju rumah sakit karena Hinata butuh perawatan segera. Ia menggunakan flash step level 3 untuk mempersingkat waktu. Sedangkan Naruko mengikuti Itachi.**

 **Sementara itu, tak jauh dari gedung tempat Naruko bertarung melawan Kiba, sosok manusia setengah tumbuhan muncul dari atap. Sosok itu bertanya pada sosok bertopeng lollipop yang berada di belakangnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Tobi?"**

" **Mereka sangatlah menarik, terlebih lagi perempuan itu. Kita rekrut mereka sebelum organisasi Akatsuki merekrut mereka berdua." Ucap sosok bertopeng Lollipop yang namanya adalah Tobi. Sosok manusia setengah tanaman tersebut masuk ke dalam atap lagi. Sedangkan sosok Tobi terhisap ke lubang satu-satunya, di daerah mata kanan.**

"Naru-chan!" seru sosok Hinata memanggil Naruko berkali-kali. Ia sangat kesal karena mengabaikan seruannya memanggil namanya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Hinata menjitak Naruko. Sedangkan yang dijitak mengaduh kesakitan. Naruko mendelik ke Hinata yang sekarang lagi terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Narukon yang menurutnya lucu.

"Sakit tahu, Hinata. Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruko. Hinata berhenti cekikikan dan menatap Naruko serius. Sedangkan Naruko tahu bahwa Hinata ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Ia pun menatap Hinata dengan serius. Sampai-sampai rasa sakit di kepala Naruko pun diabaikan.

"Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini untuk makan malam bersama. Itu sebagai bentk terimakasihnya karena menyelamatkan harga diriku." Ucap Hinata yang memasang ekspresi serius, kini memasang ekspresi bahagia.

Naruko menyanggupi undangan makan malam tersebut. Naruko tahu bahwa klan Hinata sangat menjujung tinggi harkat, martabat dan kehormatan. Jadi, jika Hinata kehilangan kehormatannya sebelum menikah, maka ia dicoret dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Naruko masih ingat saat ayah Hinata yang terkejut karena Hinata masuk rumah sakit. Namun, pada saat berada di dekat Hinata, ayah Hinata menatap datar Hinata. Hingga Naruko dapat satu fakta bahwa ayahnya Hinata adalah tsundere.

Setelah itu, Hinata mengajak Naruko ke kantin. Naruko hanya mengangguk, lalu pergilah mereka ke kantin. Selama di perjalanan, Hinata mendapat ejekan dari tiap murid yang berada di tempat yang mereka lalui, bahkan murid sekelas Hinata pun mengejeknya.

"Hey, liat si pengkhianat lagi berjalan di koridor ini. Kasih jalan yang luas, jangan sampai bau pengkhianatnya menempel di baju kita!" seru salah seorang murid dengan lambang A di bajunya.

"Naru-chan jangan dekat-dekat pengkhianat! Nanti kau bakal dikhianatinya!" seru teman sekelas Naruko yang memiliki marga yang sama dengannya. Dia berkacamata dan berambut merah, namanya Karin Uzumaki.

Masih banyak lagi cacian, ejekan dan hardikan yang diterima Hinata. Sedangkan Naruko mengeram marah mendengarnya. Aura mengintimidasi menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Apa kalian bisa diam?" Tanya Naruko dengan nada pelan namun menakutkan. Ia menatap Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya, cairan bening keluar dari matanya. 'Apa maksudnya Hinata dipanggil pengkhianat?' batin Naruko kebingungan. Namun ia tahu satu hal, nasib Hinata sama dengan nasibnya, dihina, diejek, dicaci, dan sebagainya. Para murid yang mengejek Hinata terdiam karena terintimidasi oleh aura Naruko. Naruko menarik tangan Hinata dan mempercepat jalannya karena ia merasa badmood melihat wajah mereka yang mengejek Hinata.

"Naru-chan, kenapa kau membelaku?" Tanya Hinata dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Ia sadar Naruko mengeluarkan aura yang mengintimidasi untuk membuat mereka diam. Namun Naruko tak kunjung menjawab. Hinata dapat menangkap tatapan penuh kesepian dan amarah dalam mata berwarna biru laut Naruko. Tatapan itulah yang membuatnya bingung. 'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naru-chan, sebelum kamu datang kesini?'

Setelah sampai di kantin, Naruko langsung menuju ke stand ramen di ujung barat daya kantin. Naruko memesan 10 mangkok ramen sekaligus. Jangan Tanya bagaimana caranya dia membawa 10 mangkok tersebut. Dia menggunakan sihir Flash step level 2 untuk bolak-balik mengambil mangkok ramennya. Sedangkan para murid, Hinata, dan para guru menganga melihat porsi makanan Naruko.

Setelah membawa sepuluh ramen tersebut, Naruko mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman baginya. Setelah itu, kedua tangannya disatukan dan disejajarkan di depan dada lalu berseru, "Selamat makan!"

Hinata menghampiri meja Naruko sambil membawa makanannya dan duduk berseberangan dengannya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke dengan jus tomatnya menghampiri meja Naruko. Dia menatap Hinata dengan datar. Sedangkan Naruko tetap memakan ramennya yang kini habis tiga mangkok dan menjalani keempat pun mengacuhkan kehadiran mereka. Baginya ramen adalah segalanya dan ia akan tetap memprioritaskan ramen yang sudah tersaji apapun yang terjadi. Melihat Naruko makan seperti orang yang tidak makan satu tahun, Hinata pun menegurnya, "Pelan-pelan makannya, Naru-chan."

Namun Naruko lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya, karena selain memprioritaskan ramen, ia juga memprioritaskan sopan dan santun pada saat makan. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap menyeruput jus tomatnya dengan khidmat. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas dibuatnya. Dia pun memulai acara makannya.

*Sementara itu…*

Di kota tempat Naruko lahir yang bernama Tsukimachi yang sebelumnya kota damai, namun kini kota tersebut diserang oleh sekelompok orang dengan topeng tengkorak dan berjubah dengan kanji 'Shinu'. Mereka berjumlah dua puluh tiga. Mereka tanpa ampun membantai para penduduk yang mereka temui. Terkadang mereka bertanya sesuatu menyangkut sayap putih. Namun para penduduk tidaklah tahu sama sekali tentang sayap putih tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka merupakan penyihir dengan keahlian mengendalikan api, dia bertugas membakar kota tersebut sampai tak satupun yang tidak terbakar. Akibatnya, para penduduk yang bersembunyi di dalam gedung ataupun rumah hangus terbakar. Namun tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang pria berhasil lolos dari bencana tersebut. Dia juga tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh sekelompok orang tersebut. Dia berada di saluran pembuangan air dan berencana pergi ke orang yang mempunyai sayap putih tersebut dan tentunya ia kenal pemiliknya. Pria tersebut merupakan satu-satunya temannya pemilik sayap itu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruko, dan pria itu merupakan temannya. Dia berencana ke kota Konoha untuk memberitahukan tragedy di kota ini, kota kelahirannya.

Sambil berjalan, ia berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya ketika mendengar suara lirih para penduduk yang terdengar sangat menderita. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kesal karena disaat begini tidak bisa berguna sama sekali. Seandainya dia punya kekuatan, akan dia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berharga baginya, termask para penduduk.

(Keesokan harinya)

Seorang perempuan dengan posisi tidur yang tidak elit, posisi kepala di lantai, sedangkan badannya di kasur. Namun tidak membuat perempuan itu terbangun. Jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul 6.30, sedangkan masuk ke sekolah jam 7.00. Namun perempuan itu masih tertidur dengar suara jam weker membangunkan tidur cantiknya. Perlahan sosok perempuan itu mengerang pelan, pertanda ia akan bangun. Matanya perlahan terbuka dengan sempurna. Perempuan itu adalah Naruko. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya yang tidak elit menjadi duduk. Sambil mengucek matanya, ia menguap. Matanya melirik jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 6.33 pagi. Ia mendengar suara telephone genggamnya yang berada di samping bantalnya berbunyi. Lantas ia pungut telephone tersebut dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo, apakah ini dari Uzumaki Naruko?" ucap seseorang di seberang sana. Naruko sangat mengenal suara yang menelpon dirinya.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruko sembari sesekali menguap.

"Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, entah apa alasannya. Kamu dah diizinkan oleh ayahku untuk tidak sekolah dulu hari ini karena ada urusan dengannya." Ucap Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruko yang kini sangat senang karena tidak turun sekolah, namun yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa Hiashi-san ingin bertemu dengannya? Namun aku cuek aja dan menerima ajakan bertemu dengan Ayah Hinata. Namun entah mengapa Naruko merasakan firasat buruk, sangat buruk. Namun ada yang dia lupakan satu hal.

"Shimatta! Aku lupa alamat rumah Hinata-chan!" suara teriakan menggema dari kamar Naruko. Nadanya terdengar sangat memilukan.

Satu jam kemudiaan…

Setelah Naruko berkeliling dan mencari rumah Hinata, kini ia berada di rumah yang besar dengan sentuhan desain yang mempesona. Halaman rumah dikelilingi bunga lavender, seperti warna rambut Hinata.

Menurut informasi yang Naruko kumpulkan selama ini dari salah satu sihirnhya, body duplicate. Kota Konoha merupakan kota tercanggih kedua di salah satu dari 12 kota yang terkenal di daratan selatan. Selain itu, kota Konoha dihuni oleh banyak klan hebat yang bersatu. Salah satunya Uzumaki. Namun, ketika zaman Kepala pemerintahan kota keempat, Situasi memanas, para dewan dari non-penyihir berusaha mengendalikan para penyihir di kota ini. Padahal sejak zaman pemerintahan kedua, kedua belah pihak berdamai satu sama lain. Namun, salah satu penyihir kelas S yang berpihak pada dewan non-penyihir, menggunakan ultimate illusion kepada kepala pemerintahan kota keempat pada saat itu dengan mata salah satu dari ketiga clan yang sangat kuat di Konoha, mata tersebut ia ambil dari seorang pengguna flash step level 4 yang mampu membantai seratus orang tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga yag berlebihan. Setelah berhasil menjebak kepala pemerintahan keempat, Minato Namikaze, Danzo—nama dewan yang memihak non-penyihir—membuat ingatan palsu tentang menjadikan dirinya menjadi penasihatnya dan mengubah kebijakan kota ini, sehingga kota ini lebih pro non-penyihir, berbeda dengan pemimpin-pemimpin yang dulu. Namun, masa-masa tirani tersebut tidaklah berlangsung lama lama. Para pemberontak yang terdiri ratusan orang yang berasal dari dua clan hebat menerjang kantor tempat Minato bekerja sebagai pemimpin tersebut. Namun mereka dihadang oleh Danzo yang ternyata punya satu set sharingan di matanya. Pemimpin kedua clan, Hyuuga dan Namikaze, adalah Namikaze Minako dan Hyuuga Hiashi. Mereka melawan Danzo dan menyuruh pasukan mereka terus melangkah ke depan. Ringkas cerita, mereka berhasil menggulingkan masa pemerintahan pemimpin keempat yag merupakan kakak Minako. Namun, Minako juga tewas saat melawan Minato yang menguasai Hiraishin, sihir teleportasi yang membuatnya menjadi penyihir dengan rank SS. Kenapa Naruko tahu? Dia tadi bertanya dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan kaos hitam dan mengenakan penutup mulut, yang sedang membaca buku dengaan cover yng bertuliskan 18+. Naruko sempat bertanya seputar Kota Konoha dan alasan kenapa Hyuuga begitu dicemooh oleh para warga dan penyihir, dan kenapa para warga yang ia tanyai begitu kesal mendengarnya dan menyuruh agar ia menjauhi Hyuuga. Yah, walaupun sempat ditatap dengan penuh selidik, namun Naruko menggunakan puppy eye andalannya jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi agar Pria itu—Yang baru Naruko ketahui adalah Sakumo Hatake, ketua Anbu yang kini sedang liburan—memenuhi keinginannya, yaitu menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Bagaimanapun ia ingin tahu sejarah Kota Konoha dan alasan kenapa sahabatnya—Hinata—disebut pengkhianat. Dia tidak bodoh jika mengira Hinata disebut pengkhianat karena suatu tindakannya Hinata sendiri, namun karena hal lain. Dan benar saja, ternyata Hyuuga melakukan kudeta ke pemerintahan pemimpin kota konoha keempat yang terjebak ilusi Danzo. Akibat kudeta tersebut, Namikaze bersaudara meninggal dan Danzo juga meninggal. Selain mereka bertiga, puluhan orang juga menjadi korban. Pemimpin kota sebelumnya, Hiruzen, terpaksa mengisi bangku pemerintahan yang kosong.

Kini Naruko duduk di sofa merah yang empuk, dia menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan kagum. Ia tahu harga barang-barang yang ada di rumah ini. Bagaimana tidak kagum? Semua barang terbuki barang berkwalitas tinggi dan tentunya mustahil untuk orang macam dia membeli barang di rumah ini. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua teh hijau dan sepiring biscuit. Hiashi yang duduk diseberang Naruko tersebut memandang Naruko dengan intens. Surai merah yang panjang mengingat sosok istri sahabatnya dulu, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Hiashi berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang sunyi ini, kemudian dia bertanya, "Aku dengar dari Hinata, kamu adalah Uzumaki, apa aku benar?" Naruko menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Raut wajah Hiashi yag awalnya datar, sekarang tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik dinding hanya bisa terkejut melihat Ayahnya tersenyum, walaupun tipis.

"Akhirnya yang kutunggu telah tiba. Selamat datang calon ketua clan Uzumaki di kota Konoha, salah satu clan yang membangun kota ini." Ujar Hiashi sembari berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya menuju Naruko yang masih dalam proses mengolah informasi yang begitu mendadak baginya. Hinata yang sedang menguping terkejut mendengarnya. 'Calon ketua clan Uzumaki?' batin Hinata dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Sedangkan Naruko Cuma tertunduk mendengarnya. Dirinya merasa tidak pantas menjadi ketua clan, tak ada yang patut ia banggakan. Dirinya takut bahwa ia hanya jadi beban di kota ini. Ia tahu bahwa clan Uzumaki banyak diincar karena mempunyai kekuatan khusus yang mengerikan. Ia tak mau kota yang telah menerima dirinya tersebut hancur gara-gara kebangkitan clan Uzumaki. Apalagi kata Hiashi-san bahwa Uzumaki sangat dibenci oleh 4 kota besar lainnya. Walaupun Konoha merupakan nomor kedua terkuat, tetap saja mereka tak akan mampu melawan 4 kota besar lainnya.

Melihat suasana yang sedikit senyap, Hiashi berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. "Hari ini kamu akan di tes apakah pantas menjadi pemimpin clan Uzumaki yang melegenda tersebut, bukankah begitu, Hiruzen-sama, Uchiha-san, Hatake-san, Akimichi-san, Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san?"

Tanpa Naruko sadari, sebenarnya ia berada di tengah-tengah para pemimpin clan yang berdiri mengitari dirinya. Namun yang mengganjal di pikiran Naruko, 'Kenapa Uchiha masih ada, apalagi ketua clannya pula? Apa informasiku kurang akurat, ya? Kata Sasuke, ayahnya adalah ketua clan Uchiha. Dia dendam sama pembantai clan Uchiha, entah karena apa. Aku pikir dia ingin membalas dendam sama pembantai clan Uchiha karena keluarganya juga dibunuh. Jika bukan karena keluarganya, apa alasan Sasuke balas dendam?'

"Ok, berarti satu jam lagi kita akan mengadakan tes kelayakan menjadi pemimpin clan Uzumaki untuk Naruko Uzumaki!

Naruko hanya bisa terpaku mendengarnya. Bibir ranumnya sedikit terbuka. Matanya melebar lalu berteriak, "Eh!?"

Satu Jam Kemudian…

Naruko kini berada di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Hyuuga, Ruangan tersebut sangatlah luas. Lampu besar yang menggantung di tengah-tengah. Di pinggir lapangan terdapat semua petinggi clan di negeri ini yang duduk di kursi kayu buatan salah satu ANBU kepercayaan pemimpin kota ini, dialah Tenzo. Nampaknya para petinggi clan sedang menatap serius sang ketua ANBU sedang berdiri tegak menatap sang lawan mereka, remaja perempuan bermarga Uzumaki.

Selain para petinggi clan, terdapat para penasehat pemimpin kota konoha yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Hiruzen. Mereka adalah sepasang kakek dan nenek tua. Nampaknya mereka berdua meremehkan kemampuan Naruko dan berspekulasi bahwa semua ini akan berakhir dengan cepat. Alasannya adalah Naruko memasang kuda-kuda penuh celah. Namun, hanya satu orang yang menyadarinya, yaitu master taijutsu, Maito Gai. 'Kuda-kudanya sangat berbahaya, nampaknya aku tahu style kuda-kuda Naruko, tapi apa ya?'

'Sepertinya Naruko sudah terlatih. Dilihat dari kuda-kudanya, sepertinya itu salah satu style tingkat tinggi di clan Uzumaki, mirip dengan style yang digunakan oleh Uzumaki Kushina.' Batin sang ketua Anbu,

"Ha'i! Hajimemashou!" seru Naruko sembari melesat menuju sang ketua Anbu dengan flash step level satu miliknya. Dia berencana memberikan tendangan dengan target perut Anbu itu. Karena serangannhya terbaca oleh ketua Anbu, tendangan Naruko di block dan dibalas dengan tendangan ke samping badan Naruko. Tetapi, Naruko memblocknya dengan tangannya dan dengan gesit Naruko memberikan pukulan ke Anbu tersebut yang dalam keadaan pertahannya terbuka lebar. Tangan Naruko dilapisi cahaya. Sang ketua Anbu terlemar ke belakang akibat pukulan Naruko yang lumayan kuat. Belum sampai disitu, Naruko melesat dan berhenti di belakang sang ketua Anbu itu dengan ancang-ancang siap menendang ke langit. Namun sang ketua Anbu mengetahui rencana Naruko untuk memberikan serangan lanjutan kepada dirinya. Tubuhnya mengurai menjadi asap yang banyak.

'Asap?'batin Naruko kebingungan. Insting berbahayanya berteriak ada bahaya di samping kanannya. Naruko menunduk dan ternyata sebilah pedang melewati kepalanya. Kedua tangan Naruko bersinar dan sinar tersebut bergerak dengan sendirinya mengitari Naruko. Lingkaran tersebut membentuk pusaran seperti pusaran air. Muncul lima titik di lingkaran itu, satu di depan, satu di samping kiri dan kanannya, dua di belakangnya. Titik tersebut berdiameter 15 cm. Dalam sekejap mata, keluar lima rantai di titik tersebut. Rantai-rantai itu melayang seakan gravitasi tidak mempengaruhi rantai. Rantai tersebut bergerak ke depan Naruko seperti rantai itu mempunyai nyawa pelan dapat Naruko dengar, dalam hatinya ia bersorak gembira karena berhasil menahan musuhnya.

"Lebih baik kamu menyerah karena tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari sihir originalku yang satu ini." Ujar Naruko menyeringai sadis. Tidak ada suara balasan dari sang Anbu, namun…

Duar!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi tepat di depan Naruko yang berjarak hanya 1.5 meter. Ledakan tersebut membuat rantai Naruko sedikit hancur. Namun rantainya kembali terbentuk karena Naruko kembali mengalirkan GS miliknya ke rantai itu . Angin menghembus dengan kencang karena efek ledakan itu. Asap yang menutupi pandangan para petinggi yang melihat ke lapangan juga menghilang.

Sang ketua Anbu yang berada di belakang Naruko melesat dengan kecepatan setara Flash step level 2 dan menyabetkan katananya ke punggung Naruko. Sabetan katana itu sukses mengenai punggung Naruko hingga sebuah sayatan besar tercetak di punggungnya. Naruko berteriak kesakitan karena menerima serangan itu. Dia kurang waspada karena ledakan itu dan lupa mengaktifkan sensornya. Sementara itu, Sang ketua Anbu, yakni Kakishi membuat jarak dengan Naruko.

"Ugh… Lumayan sakit, tapi…" Naruko menggantungkan ucapannya, matanya tertutup lalu terbuka dan matanya berubah menjadi warna merah dengan pola segi delapan. "Rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang aku alami!" lanjut Naruko dengan nada horror.

Dia adalah naga merah

Awan-awan di langit berubah menjadi hitam. Angin berhembus dengan dahsyat.

Naga yang sangat berbahaya

Raungan misterius berasal dari langit. Para penduduk konoha dan para penyihir mengarahkan pandangaannya ke langit yang dalam kondisi tidak stabil. Kilatan cahaya menyinari awan yang tiba-tiba mendung itu.

Melambangkan kematian dan kehancuran

Petir-petir menari dengan indah di langit-langit. Para warga dan penyihir kebingungan dengan fenomena yang sedang terjadi. Sebuah petir raksasa menyambar pohon yang besar hingga terbakar dengan ganasnya serta tanah sekelilingnya menjadi gosong

Membunuh lawannya dengan kekuatan

Raungan itu terdengar sekali lagi. Namun bedanya energy dalam intensitas besar, sangat besar, memenuhi atmosfer kota ini hingga para warga pingsan dan para penyihir tertunduk karena tidak kuat dengan aura itu.

Kekuatan mengendalikan waktu

Sementara itu, badan Naruko bersinar terang, terutama di bagian tangan kirinya yang memunculkan segel naga berkepala empat. Badannya diselimuti zirah perang berwarna hitam.

Dialah sang mutlak

 **Jikan Doragon!**

TBC

Hanya info, Hatake Kakishi adalah paman Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi merupakan salah satu anggota team Guardian Crystal… apa itu Guarding Crystal? Tunggu saja minggu depan :v

Terakhir, Review please!


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Chara Naruto dan Jurus2nya serta apapun yang menyangkut Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Sebelumnya…

Sementara itu, badan Naruko bersinar terang, terutama di bagian tangan kirinya yang memunculkan segel naga berkepala empat. Badannya diselimuti zirah perang berwarna hitam.

Dialah sang mutlak

 **Jikan Doragon!**

BAB 5: ATTACK OF HUMANITY DRAGON

Dari lubang hitam itu, keluar kepala Naga dengan ciri mempunyai dua helai kumis yang tubuh di kiri dan kanannya. Ukuran kepalanya lumayan besar. Naga itu mempunyai leher yang lumayan besar. Tetapi, Naruko bingung dengan naga yang ada di hadapannya. Dia pun bertanya, "Kau siapa? Mana naga tua Bangka?"

Muncul perempatan imajiner di kepala sang naga itu. Dia sangat kesal dengan Ayahnya yang dikatakan pak tua oleh Naruko yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sang naga yang nampaknya mengalami masa-masa datang bulan. Dia ingin menyeburkan api yang sangat besar ke arah Naruko, namun tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sirine sangat kencang yang pertanda status aman menjadi siaga 5. Para petinggi clan, dewan pemerintahan, dan pemimpin kota Konoha terkejut karena selama 12 tahun lamanya sirine siaga 5 tidak dibunyikan. Terakhir dibunyikan ketika bangsa youkai menyerang konoha karena salah satu dewan memerintahkan menyerang desa tempat bangsa youkai berasal dan itu tanpa peberitahuan Hiruzen, orang itu adalah Danzo.

"Hey, dimana pak tua itu? Kenapa dia tidak muncul dan malah kau yang menggantikannya?" Tanya Naruko sekali lagi tanpa lupa menatap serius sosok naga itu. Sedangkan sang naga menghela nafas, berusaha sabar dan ia menjelaskan semuanya dari awal.

"Bangsa naga menyerang kota konoha karena isu terkait dirimu yang mempunyai pedang Dark rebolt, salah satu pedang yang bisa membunuh naga dan isu tersebut tentang dirimu yang memperbudak naga terkuat, Jikan Doragon." Jelas sosok naga tersebut. "Satu lagi, namaku Freya, Freya Bend Speltz, anak Jikan Doragon yang mempunyai nama asli Jason Bend Smork." Lanjut sang naga yang ternyata anak Jikan Doragon. Mata Naruko melebar tatkala mendengar bahwa kota konoha diserang.

"Freya, tolong antar aku ke kota. Akan aku bereskan semua kesalahpahaman ini," ucap Naruko dengan nada datar sembari melompat ke kepala Freya yang mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruko.

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkat… aku bisa merasakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kota ini," ucap Freya sembari memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang hitam lalu lubang tersebut menghilang.

Kota Konoha yang awalnya damai, kini berubah menjadi medan perang. Para anggota clan yang tinggala di kota ini tidak tinggal diam melihat kotanya diserang. Namun mereka kewalahan meladeni musuh mereka kali ini, ratusan para naga. Salah satu naga mirip ular dan berwarna putih menyeburkan api dengan intensitas tinggi ke kota konoha dan para penyihir. Namun para penyihir tidak tinggal diam, mereka menahan serangan tersebut dengan baik. Sedangkan para pemimpin yang baru sampai di medan perang harus menahan nafas karena mereka melawan naga dengan lima kepala yang terbuat dari 5 elemen yang berbeda.

"Five-headed dragon," ucap Hiashi dengan tenangnya. Namun dalam hatinya ia begitu takut karena ia tahu siapa sosok naga di depannya ini.

"Mana Uzumaki Naruko!"seru Five headed dragon sembari memberikan serangan gelombang sonic yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh petinggi clan.

"Kenapa kau mencari dia?" Tanya Hiashi mewakili para petinggi clan. Di kejauhan, Hiruzen, ketua ANBU, dewan pemerintah sedang berhadapan dengan naga putih berkepala tiga. Dia memiliki mata yang sangat berbeda dengan para naga lainnya. Warna mata naga itu adalah biru, sehingga dijuluki aoi me no Shiro doragon.

"Karena Naruko membunuh ketua bangsa kami, Jikan Doragon, atau namanya adalah Jason Bend Smork." Jawab naga berkepala lima tersebut. Para petinggi membelalakkan matanya mendengar informasi yang sangat mengejutkan, namun mereka bingung sama satu hal. Fugaku pun bertanya, "Jika Naruko membunuh ketua bangsa naga, Jikan doragon, kenapa tadi di ruang bawah tanah ia mau memanggil Jikan Doragon?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bocah itu ingin memanggil Jason-sama?! Jangan bercanda! Aku melihatnya bertarung dengan Jason-sama satu versus satu!" seru naga berkepala lima sembari mengibaskan ekornya hingga membentuk gelombang angin tak kasat mata dengan ukuran besar melesat ke para petinggi clan yang kini siap membentuk pertahanan terbaik mereka. Namun…

DUAR

Sebelum gelombang angin itu mengenai para petinggi, sebuah lubang hitam muncul di depan para petinggi clan dan banyak rantai yang membentuk sebuah barier untuk menahan serangan gelombang angin itu. Asap mengepul menutupi pandangan naga berkepala lima. Tiba-tiba dari asap itu sebuah laser hitam melesat menuju naga berkepala lima dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya, atau bisa dibilang laser tersebut memotong waktu 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan hanya satu orang yang bisa seperti itu.

"Ja…Jason…Sa-sama," ucap naga berkepala lima tergagap. Serangan laser itu sukses mengenai badannya hingga naga itu merintih kesakitan karena elemen laser itu dilapisi elemen cahaya yang merupakan kelemahannya. Belum sampai disitu, enam buah rantai melesat menuju naga berkepala lima yang lengah. Ujung rantai itu sangatlah lancip, sehingga menembus kulit naga itu tak peduli sekeras apapun kulitnya. Rantai-rantai tersebut mengincar dua sayap, dua tangan dan dua kaki dan menuju tanah kota konoha yang sudah rata dengan tanah gara-gara salah satu naga pembawa bencana, yaitu Ouroboros.

Beberapa menit kemudian, asap perlahan menghilang dan nampak kondisi Naruko jauh dari kata baik. Kedua tangannya gemetaran dan terdapat luka sayatan di sana. Di badannya terdapat banyak luka sayatan juga. Sedangkan rantai Naruko yang awalnya dijadikan tameng kini hancur tak tersisa hingga menyisakan enam rantai dari sekian banyak rantai yang digunakan. Semua orang pun tahu bahwa tatapan Naruko menajam. Dia ingin segera melakukan serangan balasan, namun ia tidak lakukan karena fisiknya terlalu letih untuk bergerak, lagipula ini sudah mencapai batasnya karena membuat rantai itu membutuhkan banyak energy GS.

"Five headed, cukup! kenapa kamu, Ouroboros, Heaven doragon dan Blue eyes white doragon, serta para doragon lainnya menyerang kota Konoha yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku?!" bentak Jason yang perlahan-lahan kepalanya keluar dari lubang hitam itu lalu diikuti leher, badan dan sayapnya, serta kakinya.

"Jawabannya Cuma satu, aku ingin mengakhiri hidup anak ini, hahaha!" seru Five headed tertawa keras. Five headed dan Jason berbicara melalui telepati. "Setelah itu aku akan menduduki tahta raja di kaum naga dan akan menaklukkan dunia ini, hahaha! Awalnya ku kira berhasil menyingkirkanmu, namun tidak kusangka kau berpindah tubuh menggunakan sihir Soul transfer dan berpindah ke tubuh Hadgof." Laanjutnya sembari tersenyum sombong. Five headed dragon menatap remeh sosok naga di depannya. Ia tahu bahwa Jason yang sekarang tidak sekuat dulu, karena efek soul transfer yang akan memangkas 35 persen dari kekuatan penuh Jason yang dulu. Sebuah panah es berukuran besar melesat menuju rantai Naruko berjumlah enam buah yang mengincar tiap rantai. Karena kerasnya panah cahaya itu bisa membuat rantai Naruko hancur seketika. Namun anehnya Naruko malah berteriak kesakitan entah karna apa. Tetapi hanya satu orang yang tau kenapa Naruko kesakitan. 'Walaupun rantai itu terlihat berbahaya, namun sebenarnya sihir itu bukan hanya membahayakan lawan, namun juga pengguna.' Analisis seorang pemimpin clan Nara yang terkenal akan kemalasannya.

 **Kuchiyose no jutsu!**

Seru seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka semua yang sedang berlari di tanah bekas bangunan berdiri dengan kokoh tersebut. Sosok itu mengenakan jubah hitam yang memiliki penutup kepala,sehingga wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan sama sekali. Ia menaiki seekor rubah berwarna orange dan memiliki Sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai dengan liar.

"Lets dance together, Doragon!" seru sosok itu sembari membentuk sebuah bola spiral yang memiliki bentuk seperti shuriken. Lalu bola spiral tersebut ia lemparkan ke Five Headed sebelum naga tersebut bangkit dengan sempurna dan terbang. Sedangkan Five Headed yang berusaha bangun hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan sosok orang asing tersebut.

"Groaarrrghh!" seru naga itu meraung-raung kesakitan, tubuh naga itu terbelah lalu bola spiral seperti shuriken itu meledak tak lama kemudian dan membuat tubuh Five Headed tersebut meledak juga. Asap menggumpal cukup pekat.

"Kerja bagus, Menma!" seru sesosok rubah tersebut sembari mengibaskan ekornya ke arah naga yang hendak menyerang dirinya. Sambil menyerang naga di sekitarnya, tak jarang ia enembakkan bola hitam berukuran kecil ke setiap penjuru dan sukses mengenai naga tersebut.

"Hahaha… seranganmu lumayan juga, namun aku itu abadi, paham?!" seru sosok itu di balik asap pekat akibat ledakan jurus Menma. Hembusan angin yang begitu dahsyat membuat asap itu menghilang.

Sedangkan Naruko kebingungan tak melihat Five Headed Doragon di tempatnya semula berdiri. Namun kini ia melihat sesosok orang dewasa yang mengenakan armor hitam dan memiliki sayap mekanik yang lumayan besar. Sosok orang dewasa itu mengenakan topeng dengan bentuk betul-betul mirip seperti naga, hanya ada dua lubang di topeng itu, yaitu dua di mata. Mata sosok itu berwarna hitam pekat.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengenakan mode ini… Saatnya ronde kedua!" seru sosok itu sembari terbang melesat menuju Menma dan rubah berekor Sembilan. "Saatnya serangan pembalasan!" lanjut sosok itu melesat dengan kecepatan gila. Saat berada tepat di depan Menma, Menma ingin melayangkan tinjuannya ke perut sosok itu, namun sosok itu menghilang dan muncul di samping Menma dan sukses melancarkan tendangan ke kepala Menma dan membuatnya terlempar sejauh lima meter dan berakhir mencium tanah. Sedangkan Menma terbelalak kaget karena tak menyangka ia akan melawan sosok yang paling merepotkan sedunia, pengguna teleportasi. Dia berusaha bangun, tetapi tubuhnya seakan menolak keinginan Menma untuk bangun. Penutup kepala Menma pun tergerai. Naruko yang melihat wajah sosok misterius yang bernama Menma melebarkan matanya. Sesosok pria yang mempunyai rupa seperti dirinya, rambutnya pendek dengan style seperti berambut durian, memiliki kumis seperti kucing di pipinya, matanya berwarna biru lautan. Naruko shock melihat sosok Menma ditusuk oleh sosok misterius itu dengan pedang hitam dengan aura negative. Sosok Menma berteriak kesakitan karena perutnya ditusuk oleh orang yang menyerang Menma.

Salah satu ekor rubah melesat menuju sosok yang menusuk perut Menma, namun serangannya ditahan oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Namun jika diteliti, terdapat sosok astral yang berbentuk tengkorak raksasa yang perlahan membentuk sosok ksatria berzirah hitam dengan topeng tengkorak.

"Kalian semua… lemah!" seru sosok itu sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke langit. Suaranya berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini lebih feminim.

"Shinu!" seru sosok itu dengan tawa jahatnya. Naruko melihat bayangan besar di belakangnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke atas dan shock karena meteor besar sedang melesat menuju dirinya. Api berkobar akibat gesekan atmosfer Bumi dengan batu meteor tersebut

"Semuanya! Gunakan sihir terkuat kalian!" perintah Hiashi kepada pemimpin clan lainnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Hiruzen dan para Anbu yang baru selesai melawan aoi me no Shiro doragon. Walaupun beberapa Anbu harus gugur dala pertarungan gara-gara terkena serangan naga tersebut.

.

.

.

Mati… Mati… Mati

Kematian adalah akhir

Namun Akhir adalah awal dari segalanya

Tidak selamanya akhir yang buruk itu buruk

Tidak selamanya akhir yang baik itu baik

 **Namun kematian tidak berlaku padaku**

 **Tokubetsu Kage: Ryuukage**

Di saat bersamaan, dari arah ujung barat daya, terdapat ratusan bayangan berbentuk naga yang terlihat dari kejauhan sedang melesat dengan cepat ke tempat para humanoid dragon tersebut. Salah satu naga yang paling dekat dengan humanoid dragon sedang melilit humanoid dragon yang berubah menjadi kenyataan. Para humanoid yang tersisa yang terfokus dengan pertarungan tidak menyadari bayangan naga yang mengarah pada mereka. Dari dua puluh tiga humanoid, hanya enam yang lolos dari bayangan tersebut. Mereka adalah Ouroboros, Five headed, blue eyes, kazeryuu, Jigoku no doragon, dan Supiido Doragon.

"Hahaha lumayan juga bayangan tersebut sampai aku tidak bisa mendeteksinya!" seru humanoid women doragon yang bernama Ouroboros. Sambil melayang ke belakang karena menghindari serangan bayangan lawan yang belum ia ketahui, ia menembakkan panah yang dilapisi sesuatu tak kasat mata. Para Anbu menghindari panah itu tanpa mereka ketahui sudah terjebak siasat Ouroboros dan siap, ataupun tidak siap, kematian di depan mata mereka. Dengan panah sebagai titik tengah, lima cahaya melesat ke lima titik berbeda untuk membentuk symbol bintang lalu membentuk lingkaran.

Ciri-ciri humanoid Ouroboros adalah, armor khas perempuan berwarna coklat, berambut panjang dan berwarna merah cerah, berparas cantik, sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna bening dan berukuran besar, dilengkapi senjata multifungsi, yaitu busur panah dan pedang. Matanya berwarna putih dan pupilnya mempunyai pola bintang. Julukannya Undefeatable Doragon. Menurut desas desus, hanya five headed dragon yang mampu mengimbangi Ouroboros.

"Sekarang saatnya!" ucap seorang pria yang merupakan pengguna sihir bayangan, ciri khasnya adalah model rambut seperti buah nanas dan selalu menggunakan kata merepotkan. Namanya adalah Shikamaru, anggota Tokubetsu Keisatsu termuda dan memperoleh julukan jenius sialan karena kerjaannya selama menjadi anggota Tokubetsu Keisatsu hanyalah tidur dan tidur, tidak pernah menyelesaikan dokumen yang dilimpahkan padanya. Namun, di sisi lain, Shikamaru merupakan prodigy yang paling mengagumkan, bahkan di prediksi, tiga tahun lagi ia akan mengalahkan ayahnya, Shikaku.

Di belakang Shikamaru, terdapat lima aura berbeda warna menguar hebat. Warna tersebut mewakili kelima elemen alam. Merah mewakili elemen api, biru mewakili elemen air, hijau mewaliki elemen angin, kuning mewaliki elemen petir dan coklat mewakili elemen tanah. Tentu saja, Shikamaru memiliki aura hitam pekat yang mewakili sihirnya, sihir bayangan yang digadang-gadang hampir menyamai sihir creator yang sudah lama punah.

Di belakang Shikamaru ada seorang perempuan berambut hitam, pendek namun memiliki paras yang imut, yang bernama Mika Kagami. Aura yang mengelilinginya berwarna biru, elemen air yang bersifat tenang dan penuh aura kehidupan. Namun di balik sifatnya tersebut, air bisa berubah menjadi senjata yang mengerikan saat menguasai suatu teknik sihir ultimate yang bernama…

"Tainstvennyy Magiya: Rapira Zhizn', aktifkan!" seru Mika sembari memposisikan tangannya membentuk sebuah pedang rapier. Aura yang menyelimuti Mika membentuk sebuah pola pedang rapier. Dari ujung, muncullah pedang rapier tipis, sangat tipis namun dipenuhi aura yang sangat hangat dan terasa hidup. Nama pedangnya adalah Rapira Zhizn', sebuah pedang rapier sangat tipis namun sangat mematikan apabila melawan orang yang menggangu kehidupan manusia. Pedang ini awalnya dianggap mitos belaka, karena minimnya info tentang rapier tersebut. Mika menemukan rapier tersebut di sebuah museum di Rusia. Kata penjaga museum, pedang tersebut tidaklah berfungsi lagi karena pemilik terakhir mati ratusan tahun yang lalu dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa membuat senjata tersebut bisa berfungsi. Namun, saat itu Mika menatap rapier itu dan mendadak pedang tersebut bercahaya, bergerak sendiri menuju Mika lalu melesat menuju tubuh Mika. Sementara itu, saat itu Mika berteriak kesakitan karena pedang tersebut seperti mengoyak dagingnya, walaupun kenyataannya hanya masuk ke dalam tubuh Mika.

Di samping kanan Mika, terdapat seorang pria yang mengenakan jas hitam dan mempunyai rambut berwarna biru yang disisir rapi. Di kedua tangannya terdapat sepasang pedang yang terdapat ukiran yang tidak diketahui. Mata kirinya terdapat sebuah lingkaran yang mengelilingi pupil matanya dan memiliki delapan garis yang polanya seperti arah delapan mata angin. Mata tersebut sebenarnya hampir itu adalah symbol dari kontrak kuchiyose yang dimiliki oleh clannya, Uzumaki. Walaupun tidak sekuat kuchiyose legenda Uzumaki clan. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Nagato. Perwakilan dari kota Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan kekuatan dan awet mudanya. Mewakili elemen tanah, beraura coklat.

Di samping kanan Nagato, terdapat seorang wanita berambut biru sebahu yang sangat indah dipadu dengan paras yang cantik. Terdapat origami merah dengan bentuk bunga di rambutnya. Memegang senjata rapier biasa. Ahli dalam menggunakan rapier. Dia adalah Uzumaki Konan, istrinya Nagato. Selain jago menggunakan rapier, ia juga memanipulasi kertas. Mungkin kita tidak perlu kertas(tau kan kertas terbuat dari apa?) lagi jika kemampuan memanipulasi kertas betul-betul ada di dunia ini, heheheh…( #Plak, canda aja…) Oh ya, Konan dikelilingi aura hijau, yang artinya ia mempunyai elemen angin.

Di samping kiri Mika, terdapat seorang pria, atau wanita yang memiliki paras kemayu dan memiliki rambut yang pendek seperti pria, memiliki tinggi yang bisa dibilang pendek . Pokoknya susah dibedakan antara pria atau wanita. Yang membingungkan, dia mengenakan armor wanita. Jadi, anggap aja dia wanita. Namanya Fujibayashi Nagita. Seorang anggota clan dragon slayer terakhir yang masih hidup. Dia tidak memegang senjata apapun. Dia terlihat paling lemah, namun jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya. Justru dialah yang paling hebat diantara kawan-kawannya. Dia diselimuti aura kuning. Selain memiliki elemen petir, ia merupakann seorang summoner yang menakutkan serta pengendali gravitasi namun memiliki kelemahan.

Di samping kiri Nagita, terdapat pria tua berambut putih yang membawa sebuah gulungan besar yang diketahui merupakan gulungan segel tingkat tinggi. Dialah sang legendaries sannin, Jiraiya. Dia memiliki elemen api yang sangat kuat. Makanya auranya berwarna merah pekat. Jiraiya merasakan kejanggalan dengan para humanoid doragon yang tertangkap dan tiga humanoid dragon yang masih berdiri bebas. Ekspresi wajah mereka terlihat kosong, seperti dikendalikan atau dihipnotis oleh sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Setahu Jiraiya, bangsa naga tidak mempan terhadap serangan ilusi.

"Ada yang aneh pada mereka kecuali sosok berarmor hitam itu. Tatapan mereka begitu kosong seakan mereka terkena ilusi tingkat tinggi, namun menurutku mustahil karena naga tidak bisa terkena ilusi," ucap Jiraiya menyampaikan pendapatnya. Namun disanggah oleh Shikamaru, "Ada satu, Ningyou Genjutsu. Namun Ilusi tersebut hanya bisa digunakan kepada orang-orang yang sudah mati."

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, membuat Jiraiya melebarkan matanya. Berarti…

Seakan tahu apa yang mau Jiraiya katakan, Shikamaru menyahut, "Ya, hanya dua kemungkinan, mengendalikan orang yang sudah lama mati ataupun membunuh orang yang ingin dikendalikan."

Emosi Jiraiya langsung meningkat dratis, terbukti dengan aura yang menyelimuti Jiraiya berkorbar dengan dahsyat. Namun Shikamaru menenangkan emosi Jiraiya dan akhirnya Jiraiya sudah tenang.

"Bagaimana cara melepaskan ilusi tersebut?" Tanya Jiraiya setelah sadar.

"Segel atau tusuk symbol misterius yang tidak aku ketahui sampai sekarang," ujar Shikamaru tanpa melepaskan fokusnya. Dia masih ingat buku yang tidak sengaja ia temukan lalu dibaca satu bulan yang lalu di perpustakaan ayahnya tersebut. Baginya, informasi adalah segalanya.

Jiraiya menutup matanya sejenak. Sebuah energy asing mengumpul dan berpusat di tubuh Jiraiya dalam jumlah besar. Energy itu berwarna putih bercahaya. Energi itupun yang menyebabkan aura Jiraiya semakin membesar dan membesar. Ototnya membesar hingga menjadi sangat kekar. Energy tersebut begitu besar dan kuat, terbukti dengan tanah tempat Jiraiya berpijak mulai hancur perlahan

"Menggunakan sihir Ningyou Genjutsu untuk mengendalikan mereka layaknya boneka itu… tidak bisa ku maafkan!" teriak Jiraiya melesat ke depan dengan kecepatan setara dengan flash step level 3. Setiap langkah kaki Jiraiya meninggalkan jejak kaki berupa kebakaran kecil di tempat ia lalui. Sementara Ouroboros yang merupakan pelaku pengguna sihir Ningyou Genjutsu yang mendengar teriakan Jiraiya walaupun jaraknya masih jauh hanya bisa menyeringai mengejek Jiraiya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku dijuluki penghancur? Karna aku mempunyai lima jenis sihir yang mampu menghancurkan dunia ini…" ucap Ouroboros menggantungkan ucapannya, Kedua tangannya mengarah ke depan, tepatnya mengarah ke Jiraiya.

"Pertama, aku seorang pengguna Alchemist!" seru Ouroboros disertai aura yang menyelimuti dirinya dan menghancurkan tanah sekitarnya. Kedua tangan Ouroboros berubah menjadi senjata lancip.

"Nitoryuu: Ken no Dansu!" seru Ouroboros sambil melesat menuju Jiraiya yang berlari menuju Ouroboros dengan dua pedang api di tangannya.

"Nitoryuu: Ryuu no Dansu!" seru Jiraiya sambil memegang erat pedang api miliknya.

Nitoryuu: Ryuu no Dansu merupakan salah satu style kenjutsu yang sangat langka karena harus menguasai/ memasteri 4 unsur agar bisa menguasai teknik ini. Pertama Kecepatan. Kedua, ketepatan menyerang. Ketiga, Kelenturan. Dan Keempat, Pengendalian diri. Dengan kecepatan, ia bisa menghindari sebagian besar serangan lawan dan melakukan counter attack yang membutuhkan ketepatan menyerang agar counter attack tidak sia-sia. Dengan badan yang lentur, pengguna Nitoryuu, Ryuu no Dansu bisa melakukan serangan tidak diprediksi yang mampu menyusahkan lawan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ken no Dansu yangmerupakan teknik khas bangsa humanoid doragon yang mudah di prediksi namun mempunyai combo yang sangat rumit dan mengandalkan kecepatan ayunan serangan. Intinya jika pengguna Ken no Dansu dan Ryuu no Dansu saling bertarung, maka daerah sekitarnya akan hancur berantakan.

Ichi

Ketika Ouroboros berada di depan Jiraiya, ia langsung menghilang dan muncul di sisi kiri Jiraiya sambil mengayunkan senjatanya., Namun, Jiraiya mengetahui itu dan memiringkan badannya hingga bertatapan dengan Ouroboros dan menahan serangan Ouroboros. Percikan api akibat gesekan kedua senjata tersebut, disertai gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat hingga mementalkan siapapun yang berada di radius satu kilometer.

"Heh, lumayan juga kau **ningen.** Tapi… Akulah yang paling hebat!" seru Ouroboros menambah tekanan pada senjatanhya hingga Jiraiya perlahan termundur. Pedang Jiraiya pun perlahan retak karena betapa ngerinya daya serang Ouroboros.

"Ugh, kuat sekali…" ujar Jiraiya mempertahankan genggaman kedua pedang apinya yang masih berkorbar dengan dahsyatnya walaupun retaknya membesar. Dia termundur beberapa langkah. Hingga pedangnya hancur semua dan dirinya terlempar ke belakang karena hembusan angin akibat hantaman serangan Ouroboros yang berhasil menghancurkan kedua pedang api Jiraiya.

"Hahaha ku kira kau bisa menghiburku, **ningen**! Namun tak ku sangka kau sangat lemah!" seru Ouroboros melesat menuju Jiraiya yang melayang karena terlempar. Setelah berada di atasnya, ia segera menghunuskan senjatanya ke badan Jiraiya. "Matilah kau!" teriak Ouroboros.

 **Hiraishin**

Gumam seseorang yang muncul di depan Ouroboros yang mempunyai cirri-ciri seorang pria berambut kuning yang mempunyai banyak tindikan di wajahnya. Dia adalah Namikaze Yahiko, sahabat Konan dan Nagato yang merupakan seperguruannya, Jiraiya. Sosok itu langsung melayangkan tendangan ke wajah Ouroboros dan sukses membuat Ouroboros terhempas ke tanah sejauh 500 meter jauhnya.

"Sialan! Siapa yang berani menendang aku, sang naga agung!" seru Ouroboros menyeka darah di wajahnya dengan kasar. Kemudian sosok itu berdiri dan tiba-tiba menegang. 'Mundurlah … Aku berhasil mengalahkan semua kandidat raja. Setelah itu kita menjalankan rencana 'itu'' ucap sosok misterius dengan bentuk hologram yang muncul di depannya. Ouroboros mendecih mendengarnya lalu berteriak, "Kau beruntung bocah brengsek!"

Kemudian Ouroboros terbang dengan sayap mekaniknya yang diikuti oleh naga lainnya dan ia membuat portal dimensi lalu melesat menuju portal tersebut. Portal tersebut hilang saat humanoid doragon terakhir memasuki portal tersebut.

TBC

maaf saya telat, sangat telat update... kemarin2 banyak kegiatan. Sekarang saya ada waktu luang :v selamat menunggu... ch selanjutnya masih dalam pengerjaan


	8. Pemberitahuan Update

Saya minta maaf karena belum update sampai sekarang karena tugas kuliah yang banyak serta ga ada paket buat upload :v mungkin besok atau nanti malam saya update….

Dan mohon maaf karena mulai dari sekarang saya update paling cepat 3 hari dan paling lambat 4 hari karena banyak tugas dan melanjutkan cerita saya yang di wattpad(usernamenya sama dengan ini)


	9. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Chara Naruto dan Jurusnya serta apapun yang menyangkut Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning seperti sebelumnya :v namun nambah satu TwinNaru, DarkNaruto

Sebelumnya:

"Sialan! Siapa yang berani menendang aku, sang naga agung!" seru Ouroboros menyeka darah di wajahnya dengan kasar. Kemudian sosok itu berdiri dan tiba-tiba menegang. 'Mundurlah … Aku berhasil mengalahkan semua kandidat raja. Setelah itu kita menjalankan rencana 'itu'' ucap sosok misterius dengan bentuk hologram yang muncul di depannya. Ouroboros mendecih mendengarnya lalu berteriak, "Kau beruntung bocah brengsek!"

Kemudian Ouroboros terbang dengan sayap mekaniknya yang diikuti oleh naga lainnya dan ia membuat portal dimensi lalu melesat menuju portal tersebut. Portal tersebut hilang saat humanoid doragon terakhir memasuki portal tersebut.

Bab 6: Shion, Sang Miko terakhir! PART I

Setelah invasi para bangsa doragon yang mengakibatkan banyak kerugian. Diantaranya adalah hutan sekitarnya menjadi gundul dan tanah-tanah menjadi gosong dan hancur berantakan gara-gara serangan naga tersebut yang memiliki diameter yang sangat luas serta daya ledaknya juga besar. Para penyihir khusu sedang memperbaiki sekolah dan sekitarnya. Pembangunan tersebut tidaklah besar karena pada dasarnya tidak mudah membangun sesuatu dalam sehari.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, beberapa tempat sudah kembali seperti semula, seperti taman, museum, markas besar Tokubetsu Keisatsu. Para penyihir yang berusaha keras membantu mereka mampu membuat kita bertahan.

Di taman yang dipenuhi rumput ilalang, yang terletak di depan sekolah Naruko. Sebelumnya taman tersebut sangatlah hancur berantakan. Sang jago merah dengan semangat membara sedang 'menghancurkan' taman ini, yang dimana tanaman itu sangatlah hancur tak tersisa. Tanahnya berubah menjadi gosong dan terdapat banyak kubah besar dan ada juga kubah panjang. Namun, kini semuanya kembali seperti semula berkat salah satu ANBU yang menguasai sihir natural, yaitu mokuton serta mempunyai sihir berelemen tanah. Berkat dialah taman yang menjadi tempat favorite Naruko saat dia pertama kali berada di sini. Bagi Naruko, taman tersebut membuatnya tenang, nyaman, dan rindu akan sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui. Disinilah ia bisa menikmati hembusan angin yang meraba-raba tubuhnya. Walaupun taman tersebut tergolong taman mini, namun taman tetaplah taman, tempat yang Naruko sukai. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi taman tersebut. Sambil menikmati semilir angin yang seperti ingin menggodanya untuk terlelap menuju alam mimpi, ia memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat janggal saat invasi kemarin. Dia tahu bahwa para doragon, kecuali Ouroboros sialan itu, sedang dalam kondisi terkena ilusi Ningyou Genjutsu. Dia masih ingat dengan buku yang ia baca secara diam-diam di perpustakaaan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Di buku itu dijelaskan, bahwa Ningyou Genjutsu hanya bisa aktif jika sang korban sekarat, pingsan ataupun sudah mati. Jika sang korban sudah mati, maka ia akan dikendalikan seutuhnya. Jika korbannya sekarat, maka ia tetap bisa dikendalikan namun memakan GS yang sangat besar. Jika korbannya pingsan, maka ia bisa dikendalikan seutuhnya, tetapi jiwanya akan memberontak ketika sang korban telah siuman. Kelebihan Ningyou Genjutsu adalah dia diselimuti aura tak kasat mata dan hanya sihir tingkat tinggi yang bisa menghancurkannya. Naruko sudah membuktikannya sewaktu invasi kemarin. Namun di sisi lain, Ningyou Genjutsu memiliki kelemahan, yaitu serangan fisik. Kecepatan sang korban dari Ningyou Genjutsu berkurang dratis karena aura tersebut menambah beban di badannya sebanyak 20 kali lipat dari badannya. Selain itu, Naruko tidak tahu karena hanya itu yang ia tahu setelah membaca buku tersebut yang masih ada part duanya, namun ia cari-cari sampai satu hari pun tidak ada.

 **Naruko menutup matanya sembari mengingat mimpi semalam yang membuatnya bergetar ketakutan. Di mimpi tersebut, kondisi sekitarnya hancur berantakan. Rumah-rumah dilalap sang jago merah. Dia harus menyaksikan sahabat-sahabatnya disiksa di depan matanya, termasuk saudaranya yang baru ia ketahui setelah kemunculannya sewaktu Invasi. Ia ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya serta saudaranya, tetapi ia tidak berdaya. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak layaknya patung. Bahkan bibirnya pun susah bergerak untuk menyebut satu kata.**

 **'Hentikan… Ku mohon, hentikan' Jerit Naruko dalam hati saat di mimpinya. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata violet miliknya. Ia masih ingat seberapa lebar matanya sewaktu saudaranya, Menma, mati dalam keadaan tragis. Satu per satu sahabatnya diperlakukan bak binatang peliharaan lalu berakhir seperti Menma. Naruko menutup matanya karna tak kuasa menahan perih di dadanya melihat kematian sahabatnya satu per satu. Tanpa Naruko sadari, hanya matanya lah yang bisa bergerak bebas. Walaupun matanya tertutup, ia masih bisa mendengar jeritan sahabatnya yang disiksa.**

 **'Berhenti! Jangan Bunuh! Tolong jangan bunuh temanku!'**

 **Ketika ia mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal, tanpa sengaja ia membuka matanya dan shock melihat seluruh sahabatnya mati dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Di depannya, sahabat yang palint menyebalkan dan paling ia sayangi sedang terpojok. Di punggungnya terdapat banyak luka tusukan yang sangat dalam dan berjumlah tiga belas. Tangan kanannya pria itu sudah tidak ada, cairan merah mengalir deras di tempat tangan kanannya berasal, yang kini dipotong oleh pria yang amat mirip dengan Menma, kecuali warna rambut dan mata berbentuk Sembilan tit/ik yang mengitari bintang di matanya. Sosok tersebut menyeringai sadis menatap sahabat yang ia sayangi, Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun dalam kondisi terpojok, Sasuke tetap memasang wajah angkuh. Mata kirinya pun mengeluarkan darah segar tatlaka sebuah pisau menyayat mata kirinya tersebut. Kini sosok yang merupakan pelaku pembantaian sahabat serta seluruh desa menebaskan pedangnya ke leher Sasuke. Naruko berusaha keras agar tubuhnya bergerak, namun mustahil.**

' **Yamete!' teriak Naruko dalam hati.**

Tanpa Naruko sadari, seseorang memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruko, dialah sang pemimpin di kelompok satu di tokubetsu keisatsu Orang itupun menegur Naruko yang menatap awan, walaupun dia sedang berfikir, dia tidak kaget. Dengan malas ia menoleh ke asal suara. Ia menatap dengan tatapan datar si pria yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas tersebut.

"Yo, kenapa kamu berada diluar, dik? Di luar sangat berbahaya." Tanya pria itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, ossan. Apa yang aku lakukan kau tidak berhak mengetahuinya," ujar Naruko dengan nada dingin. Ia dalam kondisi tidak mood karena masih memikirkan mimpinya. Mimpi yang berulang-ulang tiap malam layaknya kaset yang rusak.

"Ossan? Aku tidak setua itu. Hah sudahlah. Namamu Naruko, kan? Aku dengar kau mensummon naga legendaries, Jikan Doragon, naga pengendali ruang dan waktu. Tiba-tiba Naruko menunduk. Pria yang bernama Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari Naruko.

"Aku takut… Sangat takut. Aku tidak ingin mimpiku jadi kenyataan. Kowaii yo. Hiiks… Minna… Shinu… Kiiro kami no otoko wa Minna ga korosu. watashi no yume ni." Ujar Naruko terbata-bata sembari terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sangat hebat. Shikamaru mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruko. Dia tahu yang ia maksud dengan semuanya adalah sahabat-sahabatnya Naruko. Ia tahu bahwa Naruko sangat khawatir bahwa mimpi tersebut jadi kenyataan. Shikamaru yakin, Naruko pasti sudah tertekan karena ikut andil melawan para humanoid doragon saat para doragon melakukan Invasi. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya para doragon tersebut menginvasi sekolah tempat Naruko belajar. Apapun alasannya, pastilah buruk. Ia sangat yakin, bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Jika saat itu tiba, ia akan melindungi generasi muda yang akan menggantikannya, termasuk Naruko yang mempunyai potensi yang sangat besar. Bahkan Naruko sekarang sudah setara dengan dirinya.

"Daijoubu, hanya mimpi . jangan Khawatir,"

Dengan lembut, Shikamaru menepuk kepala Naruko dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruko. "lagipula, jika mimpimu hampir menjadi kenyataan, aku akan berusaha mencegahnya. Karena kamu dan sahabat-sahabatmu adalah generasi emas, terutama dirimu, Naruko. Lagipula aku yakin pria yang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di belakang kita tidak akan membiarkan mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Ya kan, Sasuke Uchiha, adiknya Itachi."

Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang, menatap pohon di belakangnya, tepatnya seseorang di balik pohon tersebut. Sasuke, orang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut menghela nafas panjang, 'Ketahuan deh.'

Merasa tak ada gunanya bersembunyi, Sasuke menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia menatap datar Shikamaru lalu menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, "Hn, tentu saja."

Shikamaru menunjuk awan di langit, tepatnya Shikamaru ingin menunjuk matahari yang terhalan oleh awan. "Coba kau liat mat/ahari yang tertutupi oleh awan tersebut. Ia tetap berusaha menyebarkan cahaya yang menghangatkan pada dunia ini walaupun terhalang oleh awan-awan tersebut. Namun matahari tersebut tidak menyerah untuk menyebarkan cahaya yang menghangatkan tersebut. Kenapa matahari tidak menyerah? Karena itu adalah tugasnya yang akan ia kerjakan walaupun banyak rintangan, atau takdirnya yang harus ia jalankan. Mimpimu itu bisa saja menjadi kenyataan. Tentu saja kau tidak ingin mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan bukan? Jadi tugasmu adalah latihan dan latihan, hadapi rintangan dan penuhi tugasmu, yaitu mencegah mimpi tersebut menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, jangan murung terus-terusan, semangatlah dan lindungi sahabat-sahabatmu. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan melindungi semuanya, termasuk kau dan sahabatmu, karna itu merupakan tugas dari Tokubetsu Keisatsu. Tentunya kami harus menjalankan tugas tersebut dengan sepenuh hati."

Naruko maupun Sasuke mencoba mencerna perkataan yang lebih mirip nasehat Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru menatap mereka berdua secara bergiliran sambil tersenyum. 'Sepertinya mereka mulai paham apa yang aku lakukan. Baguslah… apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu, Naruko. Walaupun aku yakin kau tidak ingat tentang pertemuan pertama kita, aku akan tetap ingat pertemuan tersebut. Pertemuan yang membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan dan karnamu aku menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa masuk Tokubetsu Keisatsu.

"Etto… saya… tidak mengerti.. tee-hee," ujar Naruko sembari menggaruk kepala bagian kepala. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang awalnya mengira Naruko sudah paham, kini harus membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya karena kebodohan Naruko.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, tanggal 1 Desember XXXX

Di sebuah desa jauh dari tempat Naruko berada. Desa yang terkenal dengan kualitas senjatanya yang paling hebat. Desa inilah yang nmemasok semua persenjataan militer di kota besar yang menjalin kerja sama dengan dirinya. Walaupun dibilang desa, tetapi rumah di sana termasuk mewah. Rumah disana tidak besar namun rata-rata rumah disana bertingkat. Selain terkenal akan kualitas senjata, desa ini memiliki tempat-tempatyang bagus, misalnya air terjun susu.

Air terjun susu merupakan salah satu dari 5 jenis air terjun yang sangat unik. Air tersebut disebut air terjun susu karena warna airnya berwarn putih layaknya susu. Air terjun itu dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi di langit.

Namun, semuanya berubah dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Sebuah bayangan berlari dengan cepat menuju desa tersebut. Tanpa banyangan itu sadari, ia menginjak sebuah benang yang akan berbunyi jika diinjak. Benang tersebut terhubung dengan pemimpin desa itu, atau disebut Ratu Miko. Desa itu merupakan desa yang dihuni oleh para Miko. Sebagian besar penduduk kota ini adalah perempuan.

Pemimpin Miko berjalan ke arah jendela dan menatap ke jendela. Dia menatap datar langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang indah. Kini dia mengenakan Yukata dengan motif bungaa lavender. Dia dikelilingi puluhan roh yang siap untuk bertempur dan melindungi dirinya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya tatkala mendengar jeritan yang sangat memilukan di setiap penjuru kotanya.

"Shion-sama, sebaiknya anda kabur, kami akan menahan mereka," ucap seseorang di belakangnya, seorang samurai yang memegang senjata legenda, durandal. Pemimpin Miko yang bernama Shion menahan rasa kesalnya mendengar ucapan bawahannya. Dia balikkan badannya dan menatap garang samurai tersebut .

"Apa maksudmu, Crow!" bentak Shion.  
Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita tua yang memegang sebuah Kristal putih yang menampakkan aura yang menakutkan. Dia adalah Ibunya Shion, Ana. Seorang Miko legenda karena kekuatannya dan keberaniannya serta orang yang mengadakan kontrak pertama kali dengan salah satu naga suci, Seiryayu.

"Pergilah Shion, kau pasti sudah tau bahwa desa ini akan diserang dan hancur, bukan? Ibu juga mendapat sebuah mimpi bahwa ini semua akan terjadi. Pergilah ke kota Konoha dan caarilah pendekar bersayap putih dan jadilah rekannya. Beritahu dia bahwa kegelapan sudah mulai muncul tanda-tanda untuk bangkit." Shion hendak membantah, tetapi ia tahu bahwa ucapan ibunya benar. Ia ingin pergi tetapi tak tega meninggalkan mereka yang mati-matian bertahan dari sesosok misterius itu.

"Tapi…" Ibu Shion memotong perkataan Shion, "Cepatlah! Dia sudah dekat! Pergilah ke kamarmu, ibu sudah menyiapkan semuanya di sebuah gulungan penyegel barang. Pelajari gulungan fuinjutsu yang ibu simpan di gulungan penyegel barang itu."

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, ratu Miko, Shion!" Terdengar suara di belakang Shion, suara itu terdengar sangat horror. Sosok itu menghunuskan pedangnya ke badan Shion, tetapi ibu Shion melesat ke belakang Shion untuk menahan laju pedang itu dengan menjadikan dirinya menjadi tameng. Pedang tersebut menembus badan Ibunya Shion. Kondisi Ibu Shion tidak bisa dikatakan masih baik-baik saja, dia sedaritadi batuk-batuk darah. Sedangkan Shion masih terpaku.

"Ohok… Shion… Pergilah… Takumi… lindungi… Naruko!" perintah Ibu Shion terbata-bata sembari muntah darah. Sedangkan Crow yang mempunyai nama asli Takumi dengan terpaksa menuruti permintaan Ibunya Shion. Dia berlari ke arah Shion dan menarik tangannya, berlari ke kamarnya Shion. Sedangkan Shion hanya menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Takumi berfikir jika berlari, semakin besar kemungkinan untuk dikejar, karena Shion yang sepertinya terdiam karena masih shock. Takumi mengambil keputusan untuk menggendong Shion ala bridal style. Matanya menutup lalu dibuka lagi, disaat bersamaan mata Takumi yang dasarnya putih polos, kini berubah menjadi abu-abu. Tanpa lingkaran sihir ataupun mantra, sebuah sayatan angin berbentuk seperti bulan sabit dalam jumlah banyak muncul di belakang Takumi melesat kebelakang Takumi. Sementara itu, bayangan hitam yang sepertinya berjumlah sekitar dua ribu tiga ratus enam puluh satu tersebut terkena dengan telak serangan Takumi. Tetapi ada beberapa pasukan bisa menghindari serangan Takumi. Takumi masih saja berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Dia berlari zig zag untuk menghindari tangan bayangan hitam tersebut. Dengan sempurna Takumi berhasil menghindar. Dia sangat bersyukur karena benar-benar bisa menghindari tangan bayangan-bayangan keparat itu. Dia melihat beberapa pohon di belakangnya yang terpotong dengan rapih lalu roboh.

'Aku harus bisa lolos dari bayangan sialan ini,' bati Takumi yang kesal terhadap situasi yang ia hadapi sekarang ini. Ia menggendong Shion sehingga kedua tangannya tidak leluasa bergerak. Di saat bersamaan, bayangan tersebut makin gencar mengejarnya. Takumi membalikkan badannya lalu menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Ditarik nafasnya lalu ditahan sejenak.

'Wall of fire,' batin Takumi seraya menghembuskan nafasnya. Saat dihembuskan keluar api yang melesat menuju bayangan itu. Api tersebut seperti dinding yang sangat besar. Pohon-pohon yang berada dalam radius serangan terbakar hebat hingga membuat asap yang sangat pekat. Melihat serangannya sukses, Takumi tersenyum simpul lalu membalikkan badannya lagi lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tempat sahabatnya yang berada di kota Konoha. Dia menahan rasa sakit di bagian tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya pun terasa kaku. Dirinya tersenyum pahit. Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, ia tahu itu. Ia melanggar peraturan dari kotanya, kota Iblis. Ibunya Shion dari dulu memperingatkan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan sihir dari dalam tubuhnya, sebab fisiknya sangat lemah. Di tambah lagi, pengguna elemen api dan tanah dilarang mengeluarkan sihir mereka dari dalam tubuh. Alasannya sangat simple, tubuh pengguna sihir tersebut tidak akan tahan dengan efeknya, walaupun sihir tingkat rendah sekalipun dan alasan khusus dilarang menggunakan elemen tanah yang dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuh adalah element tanah mustahil diciptakan di dalam tubuh manusia. Selain dua elemen tersebut, penggunaan sihir di tiap elemen lain juga dilarang karena bisa terkena organ dalam secara langsung. Bahkan elemen air yang tidak berbahaya sekalipun.

Tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan antara Takumi dan para bayangan itu, terdapat dua orang dengan jubah bermotif awan merah. Mereka adalah seseorang dengan badan bungkuk dan seorang wanita setengah pria, eh maksudnya pria setengah wanita, yang sedang mengendarai burung berwarna putih yang nampaknya terbuat dari tanah liat khusus.

"Danna, liat orang yang akan kita bunuh, sangat tidak berdaya. Apa lebih baik kita tunggu sang miko sadar aja? Tidak menarik melihat seniku memeriahkan pertarungan yang sangat tidak seimbang tersebut…" pendapat pria setengah wanita tersebut yng bernama Deidara. Dia menatap remeh Takumi yang makin lama makin menjauh.

"Hmm… terserahmu, tapi jangan sampai kita terbunuh gara-gara kecerobohan dan kesombonganmu," ucap sosok berbadan bungkuk itu dengan nada datar dan serak.

Siang berganti malam, sudah satu jam Takumi beristirahat. Shion pun baru sadar satu menit yang lalu. Selama beristirahat, Takumi terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Dadanya tambah sesak.

"Nona Shion, sebaiknya kita bergegas, aku merasakan firasat buruk." Ujar Takumi seraya mencoba berdiri. Namun kakinya lemas, dia pun ambruk ke tanah. Shion melebarkan matanya saat melihat Takumi batuk-batuk darah.

"Takumi, kamu kenapa?!" Shion sangat panic melihat keadaan Takumi yang mulai memburuk.

"Ohok… aku sudah men-mencapai batasku… Nafasku juga berat… Tolong… selamatkan dirimu… nona Shion… Hanya… hanya kaulah… yang… bisa… membantu… malai—" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah ekor mekanik menembus leher Takumi hingga Takumi tidak bisa berbicara dan susah bernafas.

"Hahaha hanya segini sajakah kekuatan sang Uzumaki yang terkenal kemampuannya setara dengan bangsa naga? Heh, ternyata rumor tersebut hanyalah rumor belaka," ejek Deidara yang melihat Takumi yang terkena serangan partnernya, Sasori.

Takumi hanya mampu menatap tajam Deidara. Ia berusaha keras meredam sensasi rasa sakit di tenggorokannya saat ekor milik Sasori ditarik oleh Sasori.

'Maafkan aku Mito-sama, aku akan menggunakan sihir rahasia Uzumaki clan,' batin Takumi meminta maaf karena ia akan melanggar ucapan Mito-sama, yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Takumi yang ternyata adalah seorang Uzumaki, menyentuk sebuah segel yang berada di dadanya dari balik pakaiannya. Segel tersebut bergerak dan bersinar terang. 'Forbidden sealing, blood healing!' seru Takumi dalam hati. Seluruh badannya memerah karena darah di tubuh Takumi mendidih perlahan-lahan luka tertutup dengan sendirinya. 'Ugh, efeknya sudah terasa. Tetaplah bertahan hidup, Shion…' ujar Takumi dalam hati sembari menahan rasa sakit akibat efek sihir terlarang tersebut. Pada dasarnya segel itu menaikkan suhu tubuh sang pengguna ke titik paling ekstrim untuk membuat darah di dalam tubuh mendidih dan naik ke permukaan kulit. Namun, bukan hanya darah aja yang mendidih, tetapi pembuluh darah, jantung, hati, paru-paru pun mulai mendidih juga karena pada dasarnya organ-organ tersebut merupakan titik paling vital manusia. Efek pertama yang dirasakan oleh Takumi adalah sesak nafas.

Takumi menghentakkan kakinya satu kali. Muncul batang pohon dari dalam tanah yang melesat menuju Sasori dan Deidara. Namun, Sasori berhasil menghabisi semua batang pohon itu lalu melancarkan serangan ke arah Shion dan Takumi. Ratusan jarum beracun melesat menuju Shion dan Takumi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tangan Takumi berubah menjadi sebuah pedang Kristal. Dia menangkis semua jarum tersebut. Sedangkan Shion berusaha menghindar jarum-jarum tersebut. Namun kecepatannya kalah dengan jarum-jarum itu. Akibatnya, sebagian tubuhny terkena jarum beracun itu. Dia pun berteriak kesakitan. Shion merasa badannya sakit semua.

'Sial, padahal sebentar lagi sampai di Konoha.' Batin Takumi masih menangkis ratusan Jarum sialan itu. Setelah semua Jarum telah ditangkis, walaupun ada beberapa yang mengenai dirinya. Takumi berlari menuju Shion lalu dia merentangkan satu tangannya ke arah Sasori dan Deidara. Di depan telapak tangan muncul bola kecil sebanyak dua buah.

'Semoga ini bisa mengulur waktu… Hah… Sepertinya pembuluh darahku pecah…" ujar Takumi dalam hati yang menyadari bahwa gejala kedua sudah mulai Nampak. Seluruh tubuhnya Nampak tidak bertenaga sama sekali. Seluruh kulitnya berubah menjadi merah.

'Setidaknya aku harus memastikan keselamatan Shion… Demi balas budi ibunya Shion yang menyelamatkanku dari kejaran para penjahat waktu dulu,' batin Takumi yang sudah siap mental. Dia menggendong Shion ala bridal style lalu berlari ke Konoha. Seluruh badannya sangat susah digerakkan. Dirinya tah bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi

 **DUAR!**

Suara ledakan terdengar di belakang para Akatsuki. Asap mengepul menghalangi pandangan . Sasori dan Deidara bersiaga penuh karena sang pelaku yang membuat asap sepekat ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Mereka sempat menghindar dari serangan sosok pelaku tersebut. Namun Sasori harus merelakan identitas aslinya terbongkar.

"Tidak ku sangka setelah mengembara sekian lama, malah ketemu lawan yang sangat kuat. Akatsuki, organisasi teroris yang paling berbahaya yang salah satu anggotanya adalah Itachi," ujar sosok itu dari masih tidak menampakkan diri. Deidara dan Sasori bersiaga karenanya.

"Hoho… kau sangat kuaat, pantas kau dijuluki salah satu densetsu sannin. Bisa membuat kabut setebal ini… terima kasih, karena aku bisa melakukan teknik … **Sairento kiringu!"** seru sosok itu yang ternyata beradadi samping kiri Sasori. "Sasori, kah? Khusus untukmu yang telah membunuh anak angkatku, aku akan memberikan pilihan. Jantung, kepala, paru-paru, pembuluh nadi dan arteri?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasori. Jawaban yang diberikan Sasori bukan dari jawaban, tapi tindakan. Dia memutarkan badannya ke samping kiri sembari melesatkan ayunan Pedang menuju Sasori. Dengan baik, Sasori menahan laju serangan sosok itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Seorang perempuan dengan seragam dan rupa yang masih muda, hingga mampu membuat para pria terpikat dengan kecanntikannya.

"Nona Tsunade, tolong asuh Shion… tolonglah kabulkan permintaan egois orang yang mati satu ini," Tsunde menatap Takumi sejenak. Matanya melebar tatlaka merasakan aura yang tidak asing baginya. Takumi menggunakan pohon yang tak jauh darinya untuk dijadikan sandaran untuk tubuhnya yang sudah lumpuh

"Kau… apa kau anggota clan Uzumaki?" Tanya Tsunade memastikan. Takumi hanya mengangguk. "Sudah gejala berapa?" Tanya Tsunade berharap bahwa Takumi hanya maksimal mengalami gejala kedua saja. Namun, ia hanya meratapi nasib Takumi setelah ia mendengar jawaban Takumi.

"Baik, aku akan membawa bocah ini dan mengobatinya secepatnya. Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan kamu." Ujar Tsunade sembari menggendong Shion. Namun Shion berusaha memberontak, tetapi gagal karena tubuhnya mati rasa.

"LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONG, JANGAN PISAHKAN AKU DARI TAKUMI. IA SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG AKU MILIKI, LEPASKAN!" teriak Shion karena ia akan meninggalkan Takumi, orang yang selalu menemani dirinya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Takumi selamanya. "TAKUMI, TOLONG AKU!" Ia diangkut dan ditaruh di bahu Tsunade lalu diangkat layaknya mengangkat beras.

"Zabuza, ayo kita pergi."

Sebuah bayangan melesat dari asap yang mulai menipis tersebut. Bayangan tersebut adalah Zabuza, mantan tujuh pendekar pedang dari kota Kiri. Zabuza menyusul Tsunade, mensejajarkan jaraknya dengan Tsunade dan bertanya satu hal.

"Kenapa tidak kita selamatkan orang yang bernama Takumi tersebut?"

"Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Ia mengenakan sebuah sihir terlarang yang sangat keras dilarang. Efek sihir di dalam tubuh Takumi sudah mencapai tiga dari empat fase. " jawab Tsunade yang memberikan ilusi kepada Shion agar dia tidur.

"Apa saja efek dari sihir yang digunakan oleh Takumi itu. Kalau tak salah, aku dengar ia menyebutkan bahwa ia dari clan Uzumaki, yang terkenal misterius tersebut."

"Benar, Takumi menyebutkan bahwa dirinya dari clan Uzumaki dan ia menggunakan sihir terlarang buatan salah satu pendiri kota Konoha yang bernama Mito Uzumaki. Sihir tersebut berpusat dari segel, yang ternyata segel itu merupakan segel hidup. Segel itu merupakan bakteri misterius yang membuat darah menaik dratis. Kau pasti tahu, bukan? Energy sihir selain GS? Yaitu energy sihir yang diproduksi dari darah yang mendidih." Zabuza melebarkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan—"

"Tepat sekali, energy itu didapat dari darah yang mendidih. Entah apa alasannya darah menjadi mendidih. Kemungkinan dari bakteri misterius tersebut. Kalau perkiraanku benar, bakteri itu bukan yang asli. Walaupun energy tersebut membuat jatah hidup di dunia ini berkurang dratis, namun keuntungan memakai energy tersebut sangatlah besar."

 **DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Zabuza dan Tsunade bisa mendengar suara ledakan lima kali berturut-turut yang berasal dari tempat bertarung antara Takumi dan dua anggota Akatsuki. Bahkan Tsunade serta Zabuza dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu kuat dari jarak yang sangat jauh di belakangnya.

Tsunade berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan badannya, Zabuza pun ikut berhenti. Dalam hati, Zabuza bertanya-tanya kenapa Tsunade berhenti.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Tsunade menggeleng. Tsunade menunjuk ke arah langit, tepatnya seseorang yang mengenakan jubah putih dengan lambang pusaran air yang di kelilingi bintang kecil. Terdapat sepasang sayap putih di punggngnya.

"True Angel Mode," Zabuza menoleh ke Tsunade sembari memberi tatapan yang bermakna meminta penjelasan yang lebih mendetail.

"Ma-aksudnya teknik sihir legenda itu?!"

"Ya, apa kau tidak bisa melihat 'sesuatu' yang mengelilingi orang itu, atau bisa ku sebut Takumi."

"Tidak." Jawab Zabuza yang mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat ini. Mereka menyaksikan pertarungan antara dua anggota akatsuki yang berdiri dengan sombongnya di atas burung tanah liat. Terjadi ledakan dimana-mana di langit, yang menyebabkan gelombang angin tak kasat mata. Mata Tsunade melebar tatkala tak sengaja melihat sayap putih milik Takumi melebur.

"GUNAKAN FLASH STEP LEVEL TIGA, GEJALA LEVEL EMPAT SUDAH DIMULAI!" seru Tsunade sembari membalikkan badannya lalu melesat ke desa konoha dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi karena flash step level tiga. Zabuza hanya menuruti karena Tsunade lebih tau dengan teknik Uzumaki tersebut.

Sementara itu, di tempat pertarungan Takumi dan dua anggota Akatsuki.

Takumi yang daritadi bertarung habis-habisan dengan dua anggota Akatsuki hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Teknik pedangnya tidak berguna sama sekali karena berhadapan dengan pengguna bom jarak jauh dan boneka yang dikendalikan jarak jauh. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti mau meledak. Takumi menyadari bahwa waktunya di dunia ini sudah habis. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, lima kali lipat lebih cepat dari detak jantung yang normal.

'Selamat tinggal…' batin Takumi tersenyum kecil. Tubuhnya bercahaya sangat terang. Cahaya di tubuhnya ditelan oleh kegelapan yang berasal dari segel itu.

'Shion…' Tubuh Takumi membengkak.

"Deidara, sebaiknya kita mundur. Aku merasakan firasat aneh pada bocah itu,"

Deidara dan Sasori hendak kabur dari Takumi yang hampir mencapai batasnya. Takumi tidak bisa membiarkan mereka kabur, setidaknya satu orang harus berhasil ia bunuh. Ia pun melempaarkan pedangnya menuju Deidara. Belum sampai disitu, ia pun melemparkan piringan cahaya ke arah dua anggota Akatsuki sialan tengah-tengah piringan cahaya itu terdapat segel yang meledak ketika bersentuhan dengan sesuatu.

'Setidaknya aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka,' batin Takumi yang mulai membengkak, lalu meledak dengan dahsyat. Ledakan tersebut berdiameter tiga kilometer. Deidara dan Sasori masih berada di zona ledakan. Namun, sepertinya Deidara melakukan sesuatu ke Sasori agar bisa menyampaikan informasi yang sangat penting ke leader mereka. Segel di pundak Sasori bersinar terang, tubuh Sasori terhisap ke dalam portal.

"Deidara! Apa—" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasori udah ditelan habis oleh portal itu. Deidara hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan aku Sasori." Tubuh Deidara melemas. Burung tanah liat miliknya tertarik oleh gravitasi Bumi. Rupanya, di perut Deidara sebuah pedang berhasil menancap di badannya.

TBC

Yo semunya, terima kasih karna membaca story ini. Penjelasan segel Takumi tersebut akan dijelaskan di chap depan.

RnR dan thanks karna membaca seluruh chap cerita membosankan dan gak jelas ini.


	10. Pengumuman

hahahaha maaf gan jika ada yang ga paham dengan chapter terakhir, dialognya maksudnya. tanpa sadar bahasa jepang semua :v saya aja ga tau tuh betul atau ga pola kalimatnya. sementara ini saya ga bisa update gara2 layar laptop saya hancur :v jadi tunggu diperbaiki baru bisa update lagi, horay berarti libur bagi saya :v maaf ya


End file.
